


The Saiyan 'Invasion' of Earth

by Emhalo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Rare Pairings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhalo/pseuds/Emhalo
Summary: The Saiyans are coming to Earth and its up to our heroes to try to fight off the Villainesses. Will they succeed? Nope. Smut incoming. All Saiyans female. Now with someone helping me edit it.





	1. Kakara and Chico

Edited by babykitsune-9

It starts slow but it gets spicier as we go along I promise. 

* * *

The pod lite up and Kakara groaned as the stasis ended. She did a stretch in her pod then stretched her palm hair before taping her scouter.

"I'm up Princess."

"Good so are the others."

Kakara grinned as she looked at the fast approach blue-green marble.

"I'm looking out my screen. It's a beautiful piece of real estate that we found."

"Yes, and thanks to my sister's tinkering Frieza won't have know about any of it."

"You know you're an evil genius Princess."

"Thank you. Now look alive we'll be hit the planet soon and this planet might try to put up a fight."

She chuckled, "Sure they can fight."

She turned of the scouter and braced for the landing.

They came screaming out of the sky the white pods red from entry to the Earth's atmosphere. The seven pods came crashing into a farmer field out in the sticks all line up perfectly next to one another.

The nearby farmer who was tending his field hit the dirt the moment it happened. He was middle-aged man with a thin mustache and had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing denim overalls and had on a straw hat.

He slowly got back to his feet looking over to the landing sites his truck behind him his face blue with fear. "Well I better get my gun." He grabbed his repeater from his truck and when over to where the pods were. He could sense the heat and they were still glowing.

"This is great no one going to believe me. Black helicopters are about to arrive any second now I just know it."

As he finished a hiss came from all of the pods as they began to open as steam came from them. He could see human like figures emerge but the were obscured by the steam.

He walked back as the figures hover then landed before for him. He gave a gasp as he saw the aliens.

They were all women by the looks of it. They had on strange looking armor and looked quite muscular. Their hair was black, spiky and seemed to defy gravity. They had black eyes and belts that looked like monkey's tails. And they gave him the aura of predators.

One was the size of a house by his reckoning. Another was child sized. The leader he guessed had a cape with symbols on her white and blue armor.

None of them seemed to notice him as they gave off a collective groan and began to stretch.

"Sis do we have always have go to boonies for jobs? I'm tired of feeling like a zombie when I get out of our pods."

"A Princess, sister shouldn't be so whiny. We need to if we want some under the table money."

"Hey you know I think I already like this place. It's not like Vegeta but the gravity is nice and weak. The sky here looks good. Its got plenty of critters for eating and plenty of vistas too. This place has diversity."

"Nappette is right sister. This place will give us a cargoholds worth of cash."

"You know it's the weirdest thing I think they were going to send me to this planet originally."

"Sister would be that such a bad thing?"

"I didn't say bad...just weird. Tarlas, couz, what do you think?"

"Can't say much bad yet but we are only judging it on a field and some mountains in the distance. Brollie should I even ask what you think?"

"That a fat man is pointing a weapon of sorts at us."

They all looked, and he gulped. He had been just watching too afraid to speak but now they were all staring at him.

"What do you think he's pointing at us sister?"

"Projectile weapon by the looks of it. Primitive as all hell. It might tickle if it hits us."

Nappette asked/said to her, "Princess he looks very Saiyan."

Tarbelle's head when sideways and she looked concerned, "He looks scared sis."

Kakara grinned and said to him. "Well Tarbelle he should be. Now human take me to your leader."

"Sister did you really just say that to him?"

"Hey, I thought it was funny."

"Clown you wouldn't know what's funny was if it smacked you on the head."

"Um…You're on my property ladies."

"It can speak sis."

"I can hear thank you, thank you very much. Anyone else hungry or is it just me?"

"Well yeah but he looks so damn saiyan. Hell, I mean I'd feel like a cannibal. He even smells a bit saiyan-like."

Vega hissed, "Damn it your right we'll just have to find another animal to eat. Radytz kill this one."

She took a step forward and the farmer fired only for her to catch it. She flicked it back at him and it ripped right through him killing him.

"They might look like us, but they are weak as one could be."

"Maybe they're a peaceful people?"

"Not according to our probe."

"Well let's find some food…" Vega had tapped her scouter. She had a big grin on her face. "Never mind we might sort of maybe have a fight on our hands. Six power levels clustered together all over a thousand."

"That doesn't sound like much of threat Princess."

"Radytz they might be holding back. Before the probe a year an ago no one on this planet had a thousand power level."

"So, they must have captured it and been preparing for us."

Nappette grinned "Thank Kami I was afraid that we'd just slaughter these people and not break a sweat."

"Well then girls let's not keep them waiting its time to have some fun."

Vega finishes and the group took off heading for the Earth's defenders.

* * *

Chico the black hair champion of the Earth broke a sweat as he adjusted his glasses, "Their coming guys."

Yamcha stammered, "Damn right they are! How do they move that fast?"

Chico wondered that himself. "Looks like their coming here. Bloomer get out of here."

"Excuse me this happens to be my front lawn I'm not moving an inch. Just because I can't fly like you guys doesn't change anything. It was me who found out about this invasion and I want to see these damn aliens!"

Yamcha sighed. "Theirs's no arguing with him. Krillin you ready."

"Um define ready?"

Launcher spat out at him. "Be a man damn it. We have monsters coming our way."

"Yeah you talk big now but wait until you sneeze."

"Now look whose talking 'big' squirt."

"I really prefer the other one to you."

Yamcha waved as he said, "Hey its Tien and Yurhan."

The two warriors landed next to Chico.

"Good to see you, where is Chiaotzu?"

"I figured that this would be a little much for him, so I left him with Roshi."

"Yes, because leaving behind one of the few people on this planet that could help is a smart idea buddy." The greenish dark-haired man said.

"Good to hear Yurhan. Your mood hasn't changed."

"It's the end of the world I have magic while you guys are built like brick houses. I have every right to be pessimistic about the outcome of this."

Tien asked Chico, "Any sign of him?"

"Piccolo isn't coming. I really don't think he cares if this world dies…" He was suddenly interrupted.

From above a voice chuckled and asked, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Vega the speaker landed first giving side eyes at the Earth's defenders. Until she seemed to find Bloomer then her interest peaked at the sight of the heir.

Nappette landed second and said, "I'd say Princess we have found some pretty looking corpses."

Nappette gaze found the green hair magician eyes. In an instant Yurhan was unnerved. He thought to himself 'damn she's big.' He swallowed his drool before it left his mouth.

Kakara landed next to Vega her eyes quickly going to Chico's, "Pretty yes. But I feel like they might make this interesting for us." Chico growled in response to her look.

Radytz landed next to her and sighed. "Sister it's clear they just pretty faces. I mean look at the one with the nice-looking scar." She said while giving Yamcha a look that sent shivers up his spine. He gulped in response as he felt old fears coming back.

Tarbella came next Nappette she giggled, "Well I think their just adorable looking. Especially that one in my size." Krillin heart skipped a beat at her look and giggle.

Brollie landed then focused her gaze on the very agitated Launcher who spat in response to her look. "Well I think I've found something interesting on this planet after all."

Tarlas landed last as she found Tien's eyes he blushed in response. He was clearly uncomfortable with her stare. His cool exterior clearly pieced a bit by her. "Well I guess I'm sold on this place."

Tien whispered to Chico, "I don't feel like we're not being taken very seriously."

"What was your first hint buddy?"

Krillin stammered out "Since when were the evil invading aliens all hot chicks." He said while smacking his mouth. To Tarbelle's amusement.

The humans gave a look at Bloomer how merely shrugged. "Hey, I just knew they were coming. Not much else. I mean Kami or King Kai should have known." He pouted slamming his foot down. "I'm not all knowing."

Vega rolled her eyes chuckling at the man's antics and decided to get the humans attention.

"Attention Earthlings this is your killer the Princess Vega of the Saiyan Empire speaking. I've decided that your world is mine now so leave the planet all seven billion of you or we're just going just kill you all. You have until I finish this sentence. Well I guess times up then. No one can say I didn't give you a fair warning. I'm a benevolent ruler after all."

Kakara laughed out loud. "Quite benevolent Princess!"

Bloomer shouted out from behind Chico, "Hey bitch! This is our world damn it and my team are prepared to defend it. So, you suck on that!"

Tien rolled his three eyes, "You know it would be a lot braver if you said 'we' would defend it while not cowering behind Chico."

Not stopping he continued, "Ah in conclusion. Today is our Independence Day. We are canceling the apocalypse and welcome to Earth."

Yamcha sighed. "Care to quote any other shitty Hollywood movies Bloomer?"

"No, I think I got my point across."

Vega laughed, "So this is what Earth has, weak vulgar cowards."

Chico gritted his teeth. "I think you'll find more then that monsters!"

Vega scanned her eyes "Six and six. Humans normally I'd let the Saibamen deal with you, but I have six warriors and you do too. You fight them and if any of you win, you'll have the honor of dying at my hands. We'll call it a Tournament of sorts. But everyone gets a different arena no grouping up. Only one on one."

Chico quickly thought it over. "Okay I'll agree to those terms if we move the fights away from the city."

"Ah trying to save you soon to be extinct people huh. Sure, be my guest they're all dying soon either way."

Kakara pointed at the hero of the Earth, "Princess I want that one. I'm the strongest besides you and I want their strongest."

"Sounds fair to me the rest of you pick yours."

"I call scar face."

"I want the pale slender one."

"I want cutie!"

"I want anger issues."

"Three-eyes is for me."

"Whatever have your fun girls. I'll stay here and wait for you to get back. I guess I'll just find 'something' to amuse myself until then."

Vega sat down on a rock as the others took off. When Chico moved, he revealed the nervous Bloomer behind him. To that Vega grinned she found a vulgar something alright.

* * *

They all scattered as Chico found himself being followed by Kakara. The determined Prince led her to a desert. The sun was beating down over head as he found a out cropping to land on, so he landed and Kakara landed on an adjacent out cropping.

She looked him over. He had black hair and eyes like a Saiyan. His hair was short He was wearing some dorky looking glasses. He had tons of muscles and broad shoulders. His skin was like milky porcelain and completely flawless. His orange and blue gi were covering enough just to make her want more. His face was determined, and he was quite serious. This was going to be fun she could just tell.

Chico could help himself looking over his opponent. She was tall as him with weird palm hair. Her black and gold armor along with spandex hid very little from where he stood. She was looking at him like he was food or something. He noticed her belt that wasn't a belt. Besides that, tail she was practically human. He blinked and shook his head trying to keep his mind from wandering.

"Tell me human are you ready to die?" Her tail left her waist moving curiously in the wind.

"My name is Prince Chico Ox son of the Ox King! I defeated King Piccolo! I won the last World Tournament and I can stop you monster!"

He spoke with fire in his eyes. Only confirming her belief in how much fun this was going to be.

"Well my name is just Kakara and I'm asking you to prove it."

At that he charged her. His punch she seemed to easily dodge. It struck the air as her tail found itself under his nose tickling it. A left a smell in his nose.

Her tail flew out of the way before he could grab it or strike her. She grinned and he growled. She was toying with him.

He swung around to hit her only to find her grab him pull him closer then elbow him. He gasped for air as he hit the ground below.

"Tisk, Tisk you know you should really train more Prince."

She said to the crater. This was too perfect. She had been at the mercy of Royalty for too long. Now she a Prince at her mercy and one that looked like a saiyan at that.

A shout came from the crater. "Kaio-Ken!"

"Kaio what?"

She said as he appeared in front of her and gave her and punch to the face sending her skyward. He yelled out, "Kamehameha!" Then a bright light came at her that enveloped her. It exploded and Chico shielded his eyes.

Chico breathed as he went back to normal. "Well I can't say I'm happy to see her go for some reason but the Earth is one step closer to being…"

He stopped as the smoke clear and Kakara was still there. She was singed, but basically unharmed.

"You know that actually hurt a little. I kind of figured you were hiding some power, but I've been too lover boy."

He came at her using the Kaio-Ken only to find her easily taking little damage from him. He felt himself losing power as the technique took its toll.

She kicked him and he crashed through quite a bit of rock until he landed in some underground cavern.

He felt exhausted as he panted. This Saiyan had brought him to his limits and she wasn't even the strongest. The only thing left was the spirit bomb but right now it was way too early.

Somehow light was in here beyond the hole his body made in the ceiling in this place. It was dark and damp with a lake of cool water not far from him.

He heard a laugh her laugh. "It would seem you've come to your limit human. Your weak and getting weaker as we speak."

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh, I have no doubt you have a trump card in your pocket, but you can use it because I think you can only do it once and need it for my boss."

She had him there.

"My friends will win. I'm…"

"Beaten."

She sounded as if she was right behind him, so he jumped up and turned to face her only to find nothing.

"Oh yes I've beaten you. Now I get to have more fun with you human if you want?"

He got hit from behind that sent him to the ground he growled turned to find her standing above him. Her tail was moving back and forth like it was wafting something into the air. He started to get to his feet when the smell hit him again.

It was making him feel dizzy. His cheeks turned pink as he looked her over again. His pants feeling tighter.

Panting short of breath, he asked her, "You're doing something aren't you?"

"Nothing more than setting the mood big boy. You're the one that seems to be reacting to it. You must really like my smell human. I got to say your sweat isn't that bad either it's got the right kind of musky favor to it."

"I thought this was a fight." He said confused, red faced in a daze. His blood clearly leaving his brain going southward as he spoke.

"It was but I won, and winner takes all."

"I'm the hero of the Earth. I'm not…"

Before he could finish, he was being kissed by Kakara. He was trying to resist but then her tail found his crotch touching and when he moaned, giving her an opening to enter his mouth.

His tongue tried to resist but was easily pinned by her's. Allowing her to explore him as she wished. His arms came around her clutching at her back and she knew that she had won against him again all resistance had been thoroughly crushed.

She grabbed his broken glasses and tossed them away. Her hand began to rip up his feeble clothing showing her what she wanted to see which was his well-toned chest.

She with ease she pushed him to the ground. She broke off her lips from his and he whimpered. Her hand on his chest kept him from following her.

She chuckled, "I feel like I'm on fire. I got to lose some of this armor and by some, I mean all of it."

His eyes went wide as he watched her intently. In one move she got the armor off leaving the spandex.

His fingers began clawed at it, but she brushed them aside and rose to her feet taking them off for him to see. She glanced at his pants and he hurriedly revealed his quite large and throbbing self to her.

"So, I gather you've not done his before am I right?"

He nodded. "Ah yeah. I ah..."

She interrupted, "I figured a pure hearted guy like you was probably waiting for the right one. Good then I guess I'm the evil temptress that beat the hero of this story and took his virginity too."

She got on her knees and began to hold him down as she examined and licked his wounds. Meanwhile her tail had grasped him and was stroking him softly.

"Look at all the damage I've done. It was so pretty yet I bruised it. I feel like I need to make it up to you."

She practically jumped on him impaling herself on him. He yelped then just moaned as she began to ride him.

He had lost the ability to speak in words while she had her fun. She went from kissing him to biting the spots as he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

She had him as deep as he could go, and it wasn't long before all he was seeing white as he came. Meanwhile she was running down him having now came herself.

She looked at him as he lost consciousness. He was a mess and well so was she. She removed him from her.

She thought it over while looking at him below her. She was in fact supposed to kill him, but she had come to the conclusion that she wanted this human Chico.

She laid down on him and tracked his muscles as her mouth found his shoulder. She growled into his ear "Mine." Before sinking in her teeth into the spot, she wanted on his shoulder.

He groaned in response, but he didn't wake, and she chuckled. "Okay first thing's first. Food comes next, after all it is the three 'fs'. Then you can show me to your… I mean _our_ den Chico. I wonder if you can cook?"

She couldn't see herself wanting to leave this planet anytime soon. Her Chico would be far too disappointed if she did and she didn't feel like disappointing her mate.

Nor from what she gathered would the others want to leave. They all practically gone into heat they moment they saw their 'opponents'. This planet was just too perfect to really to want to go anywhere else. But a thought did just hit her considering how he responded to her. 'Just how compatible were humans and saiyans anyways?' She asked herself as she scratched her belly before getting her spandex and armor.


	2. Radytz and Yamcha

Edited by baby-kitsune-9

* * *

Yamcha while flying couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach as he felt this Saiyan woman's stares coming from behind him. It had been quite a few years since he felt like this. Bloomer had long ago helped him out with that problem he had with women.

Bloomer his best friend the playboy that he was had introduced him to tons of ladies. They had wingmaned for each other plenty of times at this point. He had lost his virginity quite some time ago so why was the anxiety back now? He felt like a nervous teenager again around her.

Her black eyes were cutting right through him. He was sure both that he wanted her to stop and wanted her to keep looking at him like that.

He landed in a flat desert area with off in the distance were mountains where he could feel Chico fighting that other saiyan.

He cursed his choice as the area felt so much like where he had his hide out before he came to live at Capsule Corp back in his bandit days. Sure, he had thought himself a badass bandit until anyone he robbed happened to be a woman then he became a mute scared kid.

She landed not far from him and his traitorous eyes were everywhere. She had long black wild hair that was spiked. Her chest piece looked like it struggling to keep her breasts in. Her long legs seemed to go on forever. Her smile was wolfish it either meant she was going to eat him or fuck him he figured. Her eyes were just still cutting right through him.

He nervously gulped and said in shaky voice, "So I guess this is the place."

She nodded in an agreement. She wanted to laugh right now. The man was clearly looking her over and trying to hide it but was failing miserable hard at it. Which was fine as she liked what she saw too.

The x scar on his face was compliment somehow by those nervous black eyes. He was clearly weakened just by the sight of her. His long black hair was only a little shorter than her's was. He may have had a baby face, but his well-toned muscles were that of a man's. She was taller than him by less than a foot but that didn't matter. She was going have some fun with this one.

The gold and black armored saiyan warrior asked him, "Are you going to stare at me all day human or are we going to fight?"

He stuttered a bit. "R…Right?" He felt an incredible urge right then to run away from her.

He wanted to smack himself as he tried to get into fighting mode. He reminded himself that she and her compatriots were going to exterminate the Earth and he couldn't let that happen.

She chuckled as he got on his 'game face'. "Tell me human why do so many of you wear that orange and blue gi? Is that your people's version of armor?"

"No… it's uh turtle gi. It the symbol of Master Roshi my master the man who taught me."

"Interesting…"

"Why do you want to know anyways? Aren't you here to kill us?"

She chuckled and said in a breathy voice "I suppose your right, but curiosity overcame me _big boy_. It tends to do that _a lot_."

To that Yamcha had no response. His tongue felt all tied up as his mouth became dry. With him now reeling from what she had said she charged at him.

She nearly took him by completely by surprise. He only just managed to dodge a blow to his head before she punned him away.

He went hurling towards a rock formation smashing into it. He was stuck only for a short time until he burst his way out. In a panic he looked to find her only to realize that she was above him.

With a two-handed punch she knocked him on the head sending him to the ground in a hurry. Yamcha landed on his feet the leaping out of the way to dodge her boot coming down on him.

He got back into stance as she folded her arms and grinned.

"You know I nearly just killed you and I don't even know your name human."

He sneered she was just playing mind games again with him. He reminded silence.

"When someone asks you your name your name your supposed to say it back for instance. 'What is your name woman that is owning me?' Its Radytz fine sir. How do you do?"

It wasn't hard to tell that she was mocking him.

"I ain't telling you nothing monster."

"Ah, then we'll make it a game then let's see what I have to do to make you say your name. In fact, you know what I'll make you 'scream' it out loud."

Yamcha felt a twitch in pants as her eyes and voice went soft when she said scream. His body was guilty of treason as far as he was concerned. She was just toying with him some more.

"Yeah right. I'm not dumb lady. Now I'll show you what I can really do!"

"I'm eager to see."

His aura swirled around him and he charged he yell out, "Wolf Fang Fist!" His blows struck at her pushing her back. He appeared to doing damage until she deflected two of his blows then tackled him.

He hit the ground with a thud and found his arms pinned by her hands. She was kneeing on his pelvis. He thrashed his arms around but found they were stuck, and he was at her mercy.

Her now seductive voice she asked him, "Are you ready to tell me your name now human?"

She asked as her tail had left her waist and was now touching his face tracing his scar. An intoxicating aroma came from it and it was making him feel lightheaded.

He muttered in a daze, "My name?"

He wasn't really sure right now what a name was frankly. His mind had completely ceased up.

She chuckled, "Are you really this easy human?"

She knelt down to capture his lips when in a flash he was back to reality in frustration at her words having called him 'Easy'. He pushed himself up to get her off of him. She jumped away but she was still very close to him.

He was dizzy but he looked ready to try to keep this fight up with her.

She laughed, "Human you surprise me. You still got some fight in you. Good I wanted some _more_."

"You think this is funny. I'm fighting to save my planet and your busy screwing with my head."

"It is called a fight human. You win some and you lose some, and you human are losing _badly_."

She lowered her head, so her cleavage was more visible allowing him to see down the gap between her breasts. A tin ribbon of red went down his face from his nose as he groaned.

"Very badly human." She grinned she knew she had truly won now. Breathily she asked, "Do you really want to keep fighting me?"

His tongue was in knots. Speaking was impossible. In seconds he was in her hands and shoving her tongue down his throat.

Her hands were focused on removing his clothing while her tail seemed interested in playing around with his manhood as it slipped into his pants to find it.

She led them to a nearby rock then jumped up on him straddling his waist and his weakened knees collapsed backwards. They fell down onto the rock her feet easily absorbing the fall.

She pulled her mouth from his and his eyes opened. He was clearly longing for more.

"Good I have your attention. I think I've nearly won completely but before you give me your name. How about you apologize for your rudeness earlier human. You don't have to even speak but I would like to put that mouth to good use."

She removed her scouter then her armor and spandex while on top of him. She itched up until her womanhood was right above his face.

"Eat your meal first then we can talk about your reward."

Before she even finished, he was pushing his face up as his hands found their way to her breasts. He dug in like he was a starved animal easily finding her button with his tongue while his fingers twisted and rubbed her nipples.

Meanwhile her tail had wrapped itself around his large and still growing member. She moaned at his actions and the thought of it penetrating her.

She sensed she and he were close, so she pulled herself off his face.

She let her very slick womanhood slide down his chest as she pulled him up with her right hand. Her left hand had gone downwards to remove his pants. She moved her tail then she looked downward and hover over his cock.

Her mouth watered at the sight of it and she then kissed him tasting herself all in his mouth taking please in that fact. She pushed his head away as she lined herself up with him and had her breast right in his face.

"Now let's play a game. I ask questions you answer you get a reward understood?"

He nodded quickly in response.

"What do you do?"

He stammered out as quickly as he could, "I used to be a bandit once then I became a baseball player!"

The moment he finished she slammed herself down on his lap while shoving his face into her chest. She moaned as he filled her up, she let herself adjust to him then she asked next question as he licked and sucked her breasts.

"Next question where is your den?"

He moaned out softly, "Fuck me. Ah… What do you mean Radytz?" She pulled his head off her chest and gave him a stern look. A bit more sober he yelped out "Oh, right my home. I live at Capsule Corp where I'm Bloomer's housemate."

She let go of him and his mouth latched back onto her. As he did, she began to move herself up and down. Going faster and faster as she did, she found herself met by his upwards thrusts.

Her eyes zeroed in on his shoulder and she licked and nipped at it finding the spot that she wanted. She knew he was, and she was close. It was time for the last question.

She asked into his ear, "What is your name?"

Panting and exhausted he screamed out to her, "Yamcha! Kami damnit!"

As she and he came she growled into his ear, "Your **mine** Yamcha." She dug her teeth into his shoulder marking him.

She pulled him away from her determined to look into his exhausted eyes. Satisfied she then let him go as his eyes closed and his head collapsed onto her shoulder with a soft thud.

She held him purring and licking the mark she had given him, but she felt the sun beating down on them. Her empty stomach growled at her angrily and loudly.

She hissed, "I guess we can do the cuddling later then."

She threw his arm around her shoulder as she removed him from her. She then dragged him to a shady spot tossing his clothing at his side.

She was admiring the sight of him when he moaned out her name in his sleep. She grinned and then winked at him, "I'll be back don't worry. I just need something to eat then we're going to do that again Yamcha."


	3. Nappette and Yurhan

Yurhan feet hit the ground lightly as Nappette's feet hit the ground with a thud. They had landed in a grassy with only one tree around them. It was either cow fields or sheep fields as it was quite short having been frequently grazed on.

Yurhan knew he was so fucking dead. The larger alien woman was so much stronger than him he could sense. She towered over him in length and sheer size. Her arms and legs were almost the size of his torso. She was big too in the chest area he couldn't help but notice those breasts were just straining against her armor. They were both bigger than his head.

Something too told him that this saiyan woman was much older than him and that didn't help matters. His porn collection could attest to that fact.

She was all muscle stronger looking than any woman he'd ever seen in his life. Her short black spiky hair was the smallest thing on her and that was just normal sized. He felt so damn small compared to her and for some reason his mind seemed to like that. His mind was just being inundated by the thought of her grabbing him and taking him possibly against his will.

His mouth filled with some drool, but he wallowed it down to say, "Okay I guess this is as good of a place as any."

Nappette gave a good long look over the human. His green hair was so dark that it was almost black. It was in a ponytail. The hair was just begging to be free by her she thought. He had on some green and yellow silken robes. It was neat and elegant a great deal of care put into it.

His petite body was thin and slender. His skin was like white porcelain. He was almost like a doll begging to be played with by her.

It had been so long since her mate had died with the planet. Since then nothing she had been able to find had given her any real satisfaction. The others had been too young to have known what a real saiyan man had smelled like and offered. This weak human though was giving off all the right smells it was like a saiyan man was in front of her.

Vega had been content with her numerous slave boys and the others had been too, along with their toys, but this was looking so much better than that stuff. She was determined that this was finally going to give her the release she had been looking for.

He trembled a bit at her lack of response and her piercing glare. "Are you ignoring me? I'm Yurhan master of the mystic arts. I was trained by Shen and Tao. I'm not one to be ignore." He said struggling to sound at all tough to her.

She laughed at him. "My apologies my very small wizard. I just assumed that you were about to show you actual self instead of this weak form. My name is Nappette formerly the General of the Royal Saiyan Army. I've burned worlds since before I gather you were born so pardon me for not being that very scared of you."

He sighed and shrugged having come to the conclusion had she was right. He needed a plan and fast. He didn't think that any of his normal spells or attack would do much to her. He was going to have to rely on his ki.

Before he could think of anything, she had taken off her scouter and then charged at him. He dodged her punch only to be grabbed and held in place for another punch. She kneed him in the gut then tossed him aside.

He was in pile on the ground clenching his gut as he panted. Her two attack were both like trucks hitting him.

"Oh, my boy you've fall down. Do you want _mommy _to kiss it and make it better?"

Hearing those word both enraged him and made his member for some reason twitch. He let out a hiss and pointed his finger and fired at her head with a Dodon ray.

She moved her head, but it struck her cheek leaving a line of red across it. Her hand went to her face as her eyes went red.

She let a loud growl that sent shivers up Yurhan's back. She charged at him saying "_Mommy_ is going to punish you for that boy!" She said trying to piss him off.

She grabbed him by the collar picking him up looking ready to pull his limps off when she was stopped by a yelp, he gave off that said "Please don't hurt me _mommy_!"

He turned very red instantly as it was clear that some part of him was enjoying all of this considering the bulge coming from his robes.

On a dime Nappette when from blinding rage to curiosity. She looked at the helpless 'hero' of the Earth in her hand. Her tail having left her waist to begin feeling him. He was hot and clearly turned on right now.

She was grinning. "Well, well looks like you got some kinks human."

Her words were cutting but he could say nothing in retort. Normally his mouth would be spewing venom now but instead his mouth was closed or else it might say something else or might just let out a moan.

She had been around the block a few times. His kinks were nothing that she was unfamiliar with, but he was obviously ashamed of them. She would get what she wanted now she just knew it.

She dropped him to the ground, and he landed with a thud as her tail waved around spreading her scent into the air.

"So human you want to call me _mommy_?"

He gulped and muttered out pleadingly, "Please let's just forget about that please."

She chuckled while her shadow covered him completely. "How can I human? Its quite clear that you wanted to say it. I get the impression that you like that I'm this big. I'm right, aren't I?" He nodded in response. "You know if you want something you should probably just say it."

He felt absolutely humiliated he was redder than a tomato. His mind was screaming at him as he stuttered out the words. "I…want…my…_mommy_!"

She laughed, "Called it. Don't worry you _mommy_ is going take care of you but first I think some punishment is order for that little stunt don't you think so?"

He nodded his head in agreement. Now having completely lost control of himself.

She hissed out, "No, I want to hear you politely say it."

Stuttering he said. "I… I want _mommy _to punish me pretty please."

She picked him up by his collar then found a rock to sit down on. She draped him over her knee then pull up his robe then his pants down. His ass facing her face, and his hard cock touch her leg. He wasn't a small man in that category she could feel.

She began to spank him, and he moaned out. Every time she did so, it earned her noises from him. She could feel him leaking out on her leg. It was making her mouth water, so she decided it was time to get her a taste of him.

"Tell me have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, _mommy_ I think I've learned my lesson!"

"Good now let me kiss it and make it all better."

She picked him up turning him around and cradling him in arm bring him up to her face. Her free hand removed his braid and her large hand sunk into his now free silky hair.

She took him in with one gulp. She tasted his precum and wanted more. He screamed as she engulfed him with her mouth, and her large tongue swirled around is member lapping up all the precum she could find with it.

She pulled off him when she realized how close he was. She wasn't going to let him lose himself down her throat. She had bigger plans to find her release after all.

He whined and whimpered at her mouth's removal from him. His eyes were wide and longing desperately afraid that this was the end. She darkly chuckled, "Don't worry _mommy _won't leave you like that. I just need to get more comfortable."

She put him down and stripped taking pleasure in his lustful gaze. His eyes focused in on her massive breasts. She was dripping wet between her legs and her body was more then just a little ready for him now.

She eyed the tree then rushed towards him. Her bending so that she could capture his lips. Her arms wrapped around him she pushed him backwards.

He could taste himself in her mouth and barely noticed when his back hit the tree. When he realized that the tree was at his back prompted his legs to lift up and he inched himself down her. Their lips broke off and he wrap his legs around her waist as her tail guided him in.

He lached onto one of her breasts sucking and biting as he went in. He nearly lost himself in her tightness first thing. She had been clearly starved for attention. So he would do his upmost to give it to her.

He began to move, and she moaned out, "Faster… _mommy _wants it faster." He thrusted into her as fast as he could as her face found its way to his shoulder. She licked and nipped until he found her spot. He was hitting just the right spot to make her moan and groan. They were both so close.

He shouted out right then "_Mommy_!" as he saw white and she did too.

He lost himself in her as her teeth dug into his shoulder as she growled into his ear. "Mine."

His head collapsed on her breast as she licked her mark and purred into his ear. Holding him she let them come to the ground as she stroked and massaged him. His eyes closed and he passed out as she cradled him in her arms.

She chuckled, "A bit tuckered out are we little man."

Her stomach growled and she groaned, "Come on I was…" She heard a mooing noise not far from her. She looked and in front of her was a herd of cows some of whom must have been stand there and watching them with their vacant blank expressions. They had no idea that death was now staring at them

She drooled. "I guess this really is my luck day. I even got dinner delivered to me free of charge."

Slowly and carefully she placed Yurhan on the ground. She got to her feet and walked over to the dumb animals.

"I have to say, I'm just loving this planet."


	4. Tarbelle and Krillin

Krillin was cursing his big stupid mouth as they were flying. This small beauty had heard his words and seemed to find them hilarious. This was embarrassing, yes. But for a change he felt he had gotten lucky in this particular fight.

The giant gorilla woman had chosen Yurhan, the stick in the mud. The clear strongest was on the sidelines and number two was going after Chico.

Meanwhile this saiyan was clearly the weakest of the bunch and he was for a change actually taller than her. Best yet she didn't appear to be the same kind of monsters that the others were. Her 'cutie 'comment and her soft eyes told him that she might _actually_ have a conscience- something that he could reason with.

He found a spot.

They had flown to a jungle where they both landed in a clearing. The air was damp, and the place was wet and slick. Birds of paradise could be heard in their variety along with the sounds of primates and various insects. It was loud and noisy the naturally version of a city.

Krillin got a good look at the happy woman before him. She was wearing armor that was white and blue with gloves. She also had a handled trident on her chest plate above her heart. Her black spiky hair was flame shaped. Clearly, she was the sister to the boss lady. Meaning she was a Princess too.

In temperament however, she couldn't be farther from Vega. She looked happy her soft black eyes were jovial.

She wasn't the strongest, but muscles were clearly on her beneath her armor and spandex. She may have been small naturally in the breast area, but he got the feeling they were nice and firm and he kept staring down at them without meaning too.

Tarbelle was looking at him to and she liked what she saw.

He was nervous, and maybe even a tad bit skittish, she could tell by the way that he kept twitching nervously. He looked a bit odd maybe, but he smelled just right and besides that she liked oddities. He had the build of a fighter, his muscle was clearly defined by what he was wearing. Leaving just enough skin bare to tease her slightly with the view of his light sun kissed skin. His head was bald with six dots on his forehead for some reason. He lacked a nose but that didn't detract from his cute, nervous expression.

She could wait to see the slight look of panic in those adorable eyes. She liked the spot he had chosen too. It was better for hunting since animals were plentiful here.

Krillin decided he was going to try and reason with her. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "My name is Krillin. W-What yours?"

Her head went to a side and she said still smiling. "Tarbelle cutie, Princess Tarbelle of the Saiyan Empire second in line to the throne."

Krillin summoned all his memories of his friends' speeches and tried it out himself on her.

"Tarbelle I know that you are just following your sister orders but there are seven billion people on this planet. Most of whom are innocent. I will fight to defend them if I have too, but I don't want to fight you. I sense you're not the pirate that your sister and friends are. So, I figure you don't want to fight me either. I think if we work together, we can convince your sister and no one hast to die today pointlessly. Well what do you say? Are you willing to help me save a planet?"

Krillin could help but self-congratulate himself in his mind. He just hoped that she would listen.

Tarbelle started to clap and she even whistled. However, as she did Krillin felt a change in the tiny Princess as he realized clapping and whistling was sarcastic in nature.

"Bravo human that was a great speech. Man, I just want to lay down my arms and sing kumbaya now." Her face became far more serious. "I bet you thought that would work. Am I right?"

Krillin sighed feeling nice and tricked, "Okay so you're a good actor."

"I'm not an actor. I'm just a lot cheerier then the others. If you really think you're getting out of a fight, then dream on cutie. I just simply like the hunt more than the fight unlike them."

Krillin felt a little warmer as he got into stance while saying, "I tried to be nice. I guess we have to do things the hard way."

He noticed a blush come to Tarbelle's face having said the word hard. Her teeth were grinding as some drool had emerged from her face. Her dark eyes were filled with hunger.

Tarbelle was on him in seconds with small Z fighter barely able to follow her movements. She was running circles around him as she attacked.

He was hit front, back and side to side before to really could react. She may have been small, but her punches were bone crushing. Which was alarmingly strong even to him.

He frantically tried to put up a defense, but her punches kept coming. He knew he was losing and badly. He had to fight back. He punched forward and hit her right in the face.

She went flying back towards the jungle canopy. Her tail caught her upside down. She dangled there was a grin on her face looking quite at home with her arms now folded.

"Well human…" She spat out a bit of blood and a tooth. Her nose was bleeding a bit but despite all that she didn't look perturbed or really wounded. "That actually hurt a bit."

"I'll do a lot worse to save this planet monster!"

"I'm sure you will."

Tarbelle was giddy. This human was like a cute little animal desperately trying to be brave and strong. Sis had complained that she like to play with her food and targets too much, but this was just too much fun.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you human after I'm done hunting you." She said with a smile, like it was no big deal.

Krillin was dumbfounded. His mind ceased up as he had really nothing to say in response. His face turned bright red and he felt burning hot. He hadn't gotten very far with any of his girlfriends before.

The farthest he ever gotten was third base with Marron.

It was a mere month or so after they had broken up before she was dating Yamcha and then Bloomer. He had wanted to be angry about that, but considering how quickly she broke off it with him he guessed it was just a tryst to her.

Now this woman out of the blue had just said that to him and he had no idea how to respond.

Tarbelle's tail let go and she disappeared into the jungle in a flash.

Krillin snapped back to reality when she disappeared, and he nervously looked around. He could sense her, but she was moving so fast that he couldn't track her.

"Well now your good at mind games too."

Her voice came from the jungle "Who says I'm playing any mind games? I want to hunt you cutie."

Krillin looked around to see where she was coming from and he could hear her laughter. Now frustrated Krillin charged into the jungle after her.

He burst through a fern as he looked for her. He rushed forward following the sound of her laughter. He was then hit from the side and knocked into a tree that splintered apart upon impact with his body.

He looked towards the spot of the attack to see her face and tail there. She took a big whiff of him and then kissed him. She then pushed off of him before he could strike at her like he planned to.

He panted and looked around having lost her again. His hand went to his lips. He felt really warm and not from the hot and humid jungle either. A sweet taste was on his mouth and he was bright red.

"Ha, ha funny joke saiyan."

"Who says it was a joke? Let's just said, I like how brave you're being, cutie."

He took off again after her voice. When he was temporary blinded by a few leaves he was snagged by her tail and pulled upwards.

He could only grab hold of her tail while airborne. He was then harshly slammed down onto a large tree branch high in the jungle canopy.

He grunted in pain loudly as she stood over him. Her tail slipped out of his weakened grasp and came to her side.

"Do you have any more fight in yah, cutie?"

Krillin hiss then swiped her. He kicked her leg out from under her and rushed up to get on top of her. He was on her for a second until with their hands interwind she flipped them over with her tail.

"I guess you do have some fight left."

Her tail came down and rubbing around his face delicately.

He hissed at her, "Stop that! This is a fight!"

"Yeah and you lost cutie."

Her knee slammed into his stomach and the power when out in his arms. She headfirst lunged at him. She bit his lip to the point it broke some kiss and then she thrust her tongue down his throat. Krillin's resistance all faded way the moment this happened his muscles losing up.

His hands let go of her's hands and went to her hips as her hands fell upon his chest. She pushed her hips down and rubbed were she could through her armor even that he was large and hard for her.

She pulled her tongue out of him making sure the lick the area where she had bit. She pulled off him and slowly also slithered away.

She grinned seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Oh, don't worry we're not done yet but come to think of it aren't you a little over dressed in this heat cutie?" She chuckled as she quickly removed her armor and spandex.

Krillin got to his feet and egged on by her words as well as actions began to strip for her. She watched him the entire time. Her eyes were clearly making a meal of him, so he took it slow.

When he finished, she gave a little moan at the sight of him in full. "I think I want you to show me how happy you are to see me cutie. Would you like to do that for me now?"

A very red Krillin moved his hand to his member. He looked her over and began to slowly at first stroke himself. If she wanted a show from him, he was willing to put it on. He moaned loudly for her as he began to pick up the speed.

In that moan he asked, "Like what you see?"

Meanwhile she was dripping wet watching him. The lust was plain to see in her eyes. Her tail was moving back and forth playfully. Her mouth was dripping, and she grew tired of watching.

She on all fours rushed forward. She batted his hand aside and encircled his member with her mouth.

Her hand grabbed his ass as his hand went into her hair. She toyed with the head making sure to lap off him what he had so far leaked out. She twisted around the shaft as her free hand grabbed and massaged his balls.

Her tail went to touch his face but instead he grabbed it then began to little rub it which made her moan which sent shivers down his spine as she moaned into him.

She sensed that both of them were close, so she pulled off of him licking her lips as she stared up at him.

Her stare gave him a shiver. Her hands went to his shoulders and then she pulled him down. His knees hit the ground as she tipped him backwards. She crawled over him making sure to lock her lips with his as she pushed down on him.

She was so slick at this point that his member found no resistance. He groaned out in her mouth and she captured it. They were thrusting into one another wildly as the moment came close.

She broke off from his lips and her mouth found his shoulder. She found her spot as they came, and she dug her teeth in him. She growled into his ear, _"Mine."_ As his eyes closed and he fell unconscious below her.

She pulled him out of her. When she did, he came leaking out of her. She got to feet and stretched now switching gears said, "Okay now I'm hungry."

She heard a howl and looked at a tribe of monkeys present in some of nearby canopy. Some of them looking at her. They were eating a type of fruit. They all had tails.

"Oh, I hate family reunions…" She chuckled out. "Sis would kill me if she heard me say that. Oh, but I guess like the humans they're just too close to home for me to eat."

She looked down to she a family of some kind of pigs eating the fruited dropped by the eating monkeys.

"Well now that'll do better. Hmm, I wonder where this one's den is… I guess I'll wake him after lunch or not it'll be a shame to wake him when he looks that cute." She then descended on the pigs.


	5. Brollie and Launcher

Launcher was just fuming at her stares. The saiyan had been staring at him since they took off. He was determined that she was going regret treating him like eye candy or something. He was determined that he was going to show her that he was a force to be reckoned with.

The two flew into some misty mountains. Launcher knew the place since it was in the same place that Gohan had built his home. But they were far off from his house, which was good. He didn't want to get the nice old man's house destroyed, after all.

To say where they landed was beautiful and idyllic was an understatement. It was not far from a stream. The grass was green and wet with dew. The stream nearby was crystal clear and sparking in the light and led to an equally sparklingly clear lake in a green valley below them.

Wildflowers dotted the bank, and a field not too far off. They were a bright rainbow assortment of colors. In the background was the purple and white mountains touching the sky. Birds could be heard chirping and other animals were about their business uncaring of the standoff.

In short, this place was untouched and breathtaking.

Launcher oblivious to this and cracked his neck as Brollie got a good look at him. He was dressed in the same kind of gi that a majority of his friends were, but from the start his orange top was tied around his waist. He also he had on blue tank top.

Which was aces in Brollie's eyes as it allowed her to see the muscles on his arms. His skin was smooth and unblemished porcelain. His face was cruel and angry looking. His blue eyes were piercing and unfriendly. His wild blonde hair had length to it and so did his legs even covered as they were by his gi.

She licked her lips unconsciously at the thought of removing those offending pants and getting a good look at that- no doubt large angry red cock that he was packing.

Launcher looking too, only to find things to get annoyed by with his reactions to them.

She was far taller than him. And was built clearly under her black and green armor as well as spandex. Her black eyes looked soft. And her long mane of hair was black and spiky, just like her friends.

She wore tight chest armor that was plain to see, not that he told himself he wanted to see. And had long, well-toned legs. She also had on gold necklace with a triangle and a red ruby at its center. It's kind of looked fancy to him. The only other piece of jewel he had seen on the saiyans was the old looking torc necklace on Vega.

Before is mind was allowed to wander further, he barked out at her, "Bitch I'm ready when you're done staring your dumbass at me."

Brollie's normally quiet and reserved nature was shattered in seconds. The human was challenging her, a first class saiyan and treating her with contempt. He may have been pretty, but this couldn't stand.

She hissed at him, looking very agitated. "Human, I'm Brollie a first class saiyan warrior. I'm an elite warrior that has butchered many a world."

Sensing he already found a weakness to exploit he grinned, "Well _bitch_ my name is Launcher. I'm no one special however, I didn't realize that pirates that slaughter innocent people got to call themselves 'elite' of anything. I get it. You're good at slaughtering babies and old people. I'm sure you're a menace to puppies and kittens everywhere, but I'm no weak infant to be slaughtered by you fake 'warrior' bitch. So, come at me!"

Rage poured through Brollie's body. The berserker warrior was quickly set off by his questioning of her warrior status. She loudly growled and like lightening she was on him in a moment.

He could barely had any time to react, as he jumped backwards from her. She chased after him and began swinging. Launcher blocked them but found that they were bone crunching. He realized that he wasn't going to stand long against her assault.

He found his opening and as hard as he could he kicked her. It caught her in the face with a crack. She howled and stumbled backwards for a moment, one of her hands going to her face while she used the other to swipe at Launcher.

She hit him and sent him sideways to the dirt. She hissed at her now broken nose that was leaking blood down her face.

Launcher meanwhile was panting. Her strike had taken the wind out of him and most likely had also cracked a rib. However as fast as he could, he got back to his feet.

Brollie cracked her nose back and wiped the blood from it and growled at him.

"I bet it hurts bitch, I'm right? Well don't worry I got plenty more of that in me. I'll smack your dumb ass around."

Brollie sighed loudly trying to remember the Princess and Kakara words. They had long since critiqued that she was too easy to angry and exploit as a result. The only reason this hot punk got that shot in was because of her not thinking. Confidence began returned to her as his insults merely stoked a fire in her.

"You know you have a real big mouth punk."

"Lady you haven't heard half of it."

Her blood was on fire the human was planning to give her a fight physically and verbally. She decided she would enjoy breaking him down.

Breathily she said to him, "I think I'm going to find a better _use_ for that mouth of yours. I'll tell you now."

Launcher head went sideways as he was confused at her comment. His mind quickly went to a lewd place in that phrasing. A little blush took his face and he felt a little tighter in his pants.

"Whatever you say skank." He said with a lot less confidence or force.

She charged at him her arm going for his face. He blocked it but her tail was suddenly in his face. Her smell was intoxicating as it tickled his nose. The warmth he started to feel was then overwritten by the fact that the fur was now starting to tickle his nose.

He felt the sneeze coming on "Bitch…Ach…. Stop Now!"

Brollie didn't listen only continuing figuring that she was getting closer to what she wants but then he sneezed on her.

His hair changed from blonde to blue. Brollie's mouth fell open as she looked at the sudden new person standing there. The eyes were still blue but soft. The smell was the same and aura she could feel but it was giving off softer tones.

"Oh, my are we fighting?" He asked and she realized he was serious. His voice was far less harsh it was just filled innocence and sweetness.

"Launcher?"

"I'm sorry madame that we got into this fight. My friends and I were getting worked up to fight some evil saiyans that were coming to invade the Earth. My blonde half you see gets really worked up easily about that sort of thing. He's rather a hot head I've heard. I don't know why he would to pick a fight with a pretty nice woman like you so I'm sorry again." He bowed his head to her.

Hearing this a big grin came to her face. This was prefect she thought. He was more then one. She was about to have a loudmouth aggressive jerk and the adorable spoon of sugar. A two for one deal! It was great.

Softly she said, "It's okay Launcher. I let myself get caught up in his insults. Could you please tell me about him if you don't mind and yourself?" She asked him sweetly while her tail was wafting around.

He was nervous and blushed at her smell along with the hungry look on her face. Blue was clearly fighting himself not to check her out.

"Hmn… oh right. Well he likes to rob banks and gets into fights all the time. I can't count how many times I've come to and found the money that he's stolen, or bruises that I'm sure he earned. He's really a bother sometimes. I on the other hand like gardening and cooking though I can't say I'm really good with either of them."

"And it's sneezing that makes you switch back and forth?"

"Well yes mam. By the way would it be wrong to ask you about the tail you have that you're sort of fanning me with?"

"Well it just so happens to be that I'm an evil saiyan invader. Now I'll see you in a few minutes blue, but I'll like to finish what I started with blonde. But don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough."

Her tail went to his nose and tickled it and he sneezed again.

Blonde returned in a state of shock his face was red and he looked both embarrassed and frustrated.

"Okay so what did the pussy have to say to you?"

"Nothing much… he apologized for you. Told me how you're a robber."

He hissed at her annoyance, "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I wanted a fight. And he really doesn't know all that much about fighting, I gather. You on the hand are rather fun human and I was eager to get back to business."

She charged at him and he jumped back in response. She managed to grab him by the arms and tackled him to the ground.

"Now I'd say I won human."

He struggled in her arms as she lowered her head downwards. She captured his lips and he froze. His teeth remain closed his eyes open much to her annoyance and pleasure. He clearly wished to keep fighting despite her victory.

Her tail found his member rubbing through his tightening pants. He let out a moan and she rushed into his mouth. He unfroze and his tongue meet her's.

Her hands tore into his tank top removing so she could feel as much of him as possible. Her hands attempting to memorize his muscles.

In his mouth she could feel him muttering curse words. The man seemed to spew them like a machine gun much to her pleasure. This one was crude, and she liked it.

She pulled out of his mouth as her hands continued feeling him.

"Would you like to see more?"

"Hell fucking yeah I'd like to see more!"

Her hand tore off her armor and spandex as his hands hurriedly went to work removing his pants. Looked below her and moaned at what she saw he was clearly gifted and eager for her. She couldn't wait to suck it and ride it, but she had something else in mind first.

"You said a lot of shit earlier, but I did say I'd find a use for that vulgar mouth of yours. So how about it?"

"Well fuck! Let me show you how sorry I am."

She moved forward spreading her and he got up on his elbows. He grabbed her waist and dug in. He was all teeth and tongue as he found her magic button. As he fingered her with his fingers.

He felt her dripping wet clearly. His finger where wet he easily stuck up all four. She was ready for him but that was going to stop him from exploring every fold with his tongue.

His hands and mouth switch off pinching her and his tongue when deep. She was a mess of moans as the human was finding the right spots on her. His tongue was going to be the end of her she sure.

But she didn't want it to possible end here. She pulled his head off her.

Panting she stated, "Okay my turn I'm hungry too."

She pulled him up as she got to her knees. She was sure to look at his face as she began to slowly lick him. He looked entranced and in heaven as she continued now engulfing him. His hands grabbed her hair as he moaned out more incoherent curses.

She bobbed up and down on his member and he began thrusting to meet her. She licked up all that was coming out, but she soon realized he was getting way too close now, so she pulled off him.

She found a rock and she sat down pulling him into her lap. She leaned back spreading her legs wide. She moaned as her mouth found his nipple as he thrusted into her all at once.

He screamed out, "Fuck!" as he entered her. She was warm slick and tight, and he almost lost himself right there. He was in her arms as he was adjusted himself.

She pulled at him in as he began start moving gaining speed with each thrust. She removed her face from his chest and found it way to his shoulder.

She licked and nipped and found her spot as he and she lost themselves. He yelled out another loud, "Fuck!" As she growled into his ear,

_"Mine."_

He fell into her chest landing his face on her boobs as she licked her mark. Now spent he felt like sleeping but then from the field nearby a flower came towards him.

She heard him sneeze and pulled him out of her and looked into his eyes. Blue was in an adorable panic as he realized the situation.

"I'm so sorry my lewdness mam. I'm sorry if he tricked you or something…"

He was panicked and she notice her mark was still firmly on his shoulder despite the change of scenery.

"Tricked… that's not really how it went but if you want to say you're sorry I have some ideas in mind." She chuckled. "You know it's really convenient that you're here after all I wanted to try you out too."

Her stomach loudly grumbled.

"Oh, come on." She looked over to see a herd of deer drinking from the lake below.

"Well at least that's convenient. Blue just wait here I'll be right back and then we'll see what you can do. By the way where's your den?"


	6. Tarlas and Tien

Tien was leading the saiyan woman away from the city. They flew for a while but Tarlas having grown eager to start the fight had enough.

She yelled to him "Okay we've gone far enough!"

She landed on a beach forcing Tien to land there too as she might have gone on a killing spree if he didn't, he thought.

Where they landed was a deserted bleach white beach. The sand below them was like dust so small and fine. Seagulls were calling in the air as the gentle waves came onto the shore. The grass in the dunes nearby were swaying in the gentle breeze.

Tarlas was salivating looking at the shirtless man. When Vega had told them about this job, she had assumed that it would be like any other. It would be some weird looking aliens that they would stomp on.

Now instead, it was a world of saiyan looking people that smelled just right and this place even had fighters on it.

The three eyed man before her had a big scar on his chiseled muscular chest. He was bald in addition to the third eyed that didn't bother her in the least. He looked a quite serious man with his hard face. It was clear he was a warrior and it was making her excited.

He was ready to fight her to the death and from she could tell he had the skills to try it.

Tien meanwhile was focused for the most part. He had always prided himself of his professionalism, but he couldn't help noticing some things about his opponent.

She had palm hair like one of the other saiyans except her skin was a couple shades darker than the other. She had muscles on her. She was well nearly bursting out of her chest plate. Her dark stares were tinged with some sort of hunger he reckoned. Her staring was making him feel uncomfortable. He also felt warmer because of that stare.

He had seen women look at him before like that at the Tournaments but unlike Yamcha or Bloomer he hadn't really been looking for that sort of thing. In fact, he had sort of avoided that kind of thing all together in favor of his training.

Bloomer had tried to set him up before, but he always refused. He was Master of the revived Crane school and wished to live like a monk avoiding the pleasures of the world. Not that she was from this world he for some reason reminded himself about.

"Tell me human before we have some fun what's your name?"

"My name is Tien Shinhan Master of the Crane School former winner of the World Tournament. Now understand this is my planet monster and I intend to defend it."

She chuckled "Amusing…My name is Tarlas. I don't need anything extra. I've killed worlds and you're in my way hotness, so I plan to go right through you."

He got into stance "You can try monster."

She chuckled some more "No I will human."

She charged forward but Tien was able to keep up. Their fists met and sparks shot out. The sand of the beach as a result was pushed into a crater. The two then started throwing a hurricane of punches at one another. They became airborne and left the beach. They were then hovering over the clear blue ocean water.

After each blow Tien was coming to realization of the fact she was holding back. He grit his teeth the moment he found an opening then he punched her backwards.

He hissed at her "Your toying with me."

She was grinning at her joke "By whatever do you mean?"

"This might be a game to you, but to me this is life or death."

"Everything is life or death human. I know the stakes and that's the point. I'm a saiyan. Most of my fights are life or death. You don't become stronger by playing it safe. We play for keeps."

She disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. She kicked the unguarded Tien right in the gut than chased his launched away body. She unloaded a series of punches on him while he was airborne that were bone crushing. He was knocked around like a pin ball.

He finally managed to dodge one of her blows by flying upwards. She stopped and didn't follow instead she just stared at him. She gave a moan upon seeing his back turned to her. Her eyes zoomed in right on his ass. She was drooling.

She got a good outline of it, but she became desperate to see more. Her eyes almost seemed to have hearts in them. She groaned disappointed when he turned around and looked downwards.

He tried to block out the fact she had been drooling. He also tried to block out the voice in his head that was really invested in how she was looking at him.

Whatever else it was good that she was this distract he thought as his hands when to his head. He screamed out "Solar Flare!" A blinding light shined down on her doing its job blinding her.

His hand then came together in an open triangle with the center pointing at her. Figuring this was his best shot he shouted out "Tri-Beam!"

Ki shot from his hands and launched at the blind and helpless Tarlas striking her. In a flash of light, a crater was formed in a square digging down deep. The ocean below immediately when to work trying to fill it but it looked as though it would take time.

Panting and exhausted Tien looked over his handy work. He could see no trace of the saiyan woman. He quickly concluded that she must have been vaporized.

He breathed out a heavy sighed "Well it's a shame that I had to destroy such a beautiful woman but at least the Earth is saver now."

"Beautiful, am I?" Tarlas grinning appeared in front of Tien. She was singed her scouter was broken and fried but she was otherwise unharmed. Her tail had left her waist and was now waving in the air.

Tien clenched his fists and tried to prepare himself but he knew it was over. He had put everything into that attack and now he was running on fumes.

"I'm pleased to hear you like my looks human. To tell you the truth I've been think about something similar. However, I feel that we've come to the end of this fight wouldn't you agree."

"Chico will stop you monster…Earth will…"

She chuckled and said as she removed her broken scouter tossing it into the sea "Right like your friend is beating my coz right now. Tell me does it feel like your friends are winning?"

Tien sensed around feeling the low but all still alive power levels of his friends. He broke a sweat realizing that they all had to be on their last legs.

She chuckled "I can tell just by looking at your face that things are not going to plan for your friends mine however, things are going smoothly I gather. By the way you're going to have to teach me how to do that without a scouter. So, do you feel like surrendering human?"

He hissed and came at her trying to attack only to find her faster them him and her tail dancing in his face. It was giving off a very sweet intoxicating aroma.

She grabbed his arm in a punch and pulled him forward. She got behind him and got him in a choke hold. She held him tight without really putting too much pressure on his throat to hold him in place.

"I want to hear you beg me human. Now surrender."

He while struggling in her grasp spat out "Never Monster!" His hand grabbing her arm squeezing it tight.

Her mouth got close to his ear and breathily she said "Tsk, tsk well never say _never_."

She sniffed him and he froze. His face went very red. He was so confused and now less sure if he even wanted to struggle.

"Now let's test your theory out. Just say so if you don't like anything I'm doing. Got it?"

He found himself nodding no longer even trying to move. He now found himself anxious to see just what she was going to do to him.

Her free hand grabbed his ass and he yelped out. She firmly grabbed and rubbed him. Her fingers began to explore finding their way to the center. He moaned out as he wondered what she was going to do next.

Her face went to his neck and buried into it. She was licking and nipping as her tail came around to his front. It quickly found his member and began rubbing it through his pants.

She felt he was like jelly in her hands and her moved her arm from his neck. His head turned to its side to look at her and she moved to meet him.

She captured his moans with her mouth as they locked lips as her freed hand removed his pants. Both hands grasped his ass as her tail wrapped around his cock lightly stroking him.

She pulled her lips off of his still sounding as seductive as ever to him "I guess _never_ came sooner then you thought huh?"

She removed her tail and her hand and flew backward. He whined and whimpered at the loss of her contact.

She was ecstatic he seemed to like her touching his ass as much as she did. It wasn't often that she found that sort of thing. It was going to be great getting her oh so sensitive tail in him deep she thought.

He turned to face her. He was bright red, he was embarrassed, horny, and beaten all at the same time. His cock was red and large clearly having been stimulated by all of this. She wasn't quite sure if it was even done growing yet.

"Well?"

"I uh…surrender."

"Why I wonder?"

"Because I uh…need you." Somehow the humiliation of this wasn't actual making this situation any less appealing to him.

She laughed at him "Told you."

She pointed to a sand bar and flew down followed by him. They landed in ankle deep water soaking Tien's pants that were still around his ankles.

She slowly got off her armor and spandex even making a little show out of it for him while signaling him to stay. He was a good little soldier and stood in attention his gaze fixed on her.

She bent down sure to show him her as she got out a little vial from her armor and strolled over to him holding it. She giggled to herself how much she loved the fact she was always prepared.

She poured some of the oil onto her hands as she fell to her knees.

She looked out into his three eyes and said breathily "I'm going to need you to stand there nice and still alright?"

He nodded as he locked his body up planning to be stone throughout all of what was about to happen. She chuckled at how willing he was to follow her orders. She grasped him in her hands while lightly stroking him. He lightly moaned out.

Her gaze not having broken off from his face "Now tell me. I feel like for some reason that I'm the only person that got this far am I right?"

"I uhm ah…. Yes mam."

"Well now I guess that means I'm an explorer exploring some virgin territory then. I like that a lot you know."

She said as her slick hand came to his ass. He moaned out "Kami." As her finger found his hole. She made a circle around it as her hand speed up stroking him.

She leaned in dropping him in her boobs to continuing stroking him with her breasts as her hand left to help out in the back. She began to stroke him with her boobs as she licked his head lightly trying to make him squirm.

She enjoyed watching the wreck she was making of him. He was desperately struggling to hold still. He was panting moaning and sweating up a storm, but she planned to show him no mercy.

"You know I could explore you some more on the inside."

He begged her "Yes…please."

Her index finger slipped into him. Her finger was finding only tightness. He loudly moaned out and she slowed her movements letting him recover but then she started up again.

Her finger explored looking for the spot she knew about until he screamed out and she knew she had found it.

She was lapping at his precum as she said, "I think my friend needs company do you agree?"

He somehow actually heard what she said but could only nod in response. Her second then her third finger slipped in finding far less resistance then the first. Then it occurred to her how close he must have been at this point.

She removed first her fingers then took him off her breasts. He whined and looked quite panicked.

She chuckled at him "Like I would leave like that sweetie."

She pulled him down and he fell on her like a tree having been so weakened and locked in place tightly. She lined him up as her tail came to her hands and they rubbed and stroked it.

He kissed her and his hands were now free explored her beneath him. One quickly found her ass and the other a breast pinching and twisting.

Between his needy kisses and toughing she lined him up right and she moaned to him "I want you."

She pulled him in, and he came in. She was dripping and he was all lubed up, so he met no resistance.

She moaned "Oh deeper." He grabbed her waist with both hands and thrusted into her with their assistance.

It was her turn to be a mess as she moaned to him "Yes, faster."

He complied but then she said to him, "Your turn."

Her tail punched down into his ass pushing its way in. He in ecstasy screamed out. She broke off her kiss and her mouth found his shoulder as bliss came ever closer. He shot into her as she dug her teeth in, and she came.

She growled into his ear "Mine" as he now unconscious collapsed onto of her.

She for a time licked and nipped at her spot as she felt the water slowly rising around them as the tides were changing.

She hissed out "Shit."

She got up while holding him and then she threw him over her shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes. She grabbed her armor with her free hand and flew back to the beach. She found a shaded cave far from the rising tide and gently laid upright in the cave.

She looked at his unconscious form moaning her name. She grinned and asked, "That good huh?"

She looked out to the ocean.

"Ah this is a choice world. It has everything doesn't it?"

Her stomach growled at her as she spied a pod of whales offshore.

"Yep everything. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful occupation. You stay put now I want to know where your den is after all, but I should get in touch with the others. I'm sure they had fun too."

* * *

Last up everyone's favorite couple just reversed Vega and Bloomer along with the prologue and some cameos. This has been a great change of pace. I'm unsure of whether I will do anything else with this I'll see what you all have to say about that. Next one will most likely take longer as it will be much longer.


	7. Vega and Bloomer

Bloomer was in a panic. The moment the other guys left him alone he had never felt so small.

He had turned from her and he was sweating bullets in blue striped tailored designer suit. Sure, he was taller than the flame hair short saiyan princess, but Bloomer knew better. She was muscles on top of muscles, and she was capable of blowing up the planet by herself. While he was just a billionaire playboy heir/world's smartest scientist he thought.

Wait he thought. His mind filled with ideas. He was all those things. He hadn't met a woman yet that hadn't fallen for his charms. He had banged royalty and princesses before.

She was rather less stack then he was used to but that didn't matter. She was ripped and he couldn't say that the scary aura she was giving him wasn't a turn on.

If it worked, his magic could save the world in fact. Maybe he could convince her with his world class lovemaking to not destroy the Earth. He could save the Earth instead of Chico for a change.

They would maybe make a statue of him in bronze or gold that would say 'He banged so we could live'. Now he would just have to decide if he wanted to be on a horse or a motorcycle in the statue they would make.

Now with his composure regained thanks to his ego. He turned and gave Vega a big wolfish smile. "Would my honored royal guest like a refreshment or anything to eat?"

Vega had been also studying the vulgar human.

His blue hair was done up well. It looked like he put hours into it. She liked the color of it, and she was feeling the urge to mess it up in all sorts of ways.

He was not as impressive looking as his peers in the ripped category, but it was clear he had some underneath that suit of his. He was in some expansive looking clothes that she would enjoy ripping apart to get a good look at those muscles.

Best yet she could tell by the glimmer in his eye as he was trying to be 'nice' that his vulgar mind must have matched his vulgar mouth.

She knew just by his look what he was planning. He must have actual thought that he could save his life by seducing her. He must have thought a great deal of himself.

His eyes were promising her a great deal in fact. She had been quite frustrated as of late. Neither the slaves nor her own hand had been working no matter how often she had tried. She was bored and she figured it wouldn't hurt to give him a shot.

She grinned at him that made a shiver go down his spine. She chuckled, "Sure I would love something to eat human."

Bloomer knew by her reaction that she had instantly seen right through him, but she appeared to be okay with it or she was just playing with him. He was curious to find out which it was.

She got up while stretching. She took off her scouter letting it fall to the ground and walked over to Bloomer.

Despite being him being taller than her he once again felt very small.

"Well human you invited me into your den… lead the way."

He was sweating but he kept his game face on. "Sure…But before we continue Princess Vega my name is Bloomer Briefs for the record, you don't have to call me human."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Whatever you say _human_."

In seconds Bloomer fear had been entirely replaced with frustration. He grit his teeth trying to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to say so choice things to her right now but summoning some uncharacteristic sense he managed not scream at her rudeness to him.

He turned from her and began to silently mouth as many swears as he could while she followed well aware of his frustration at her lack of carrying.

She grinned. "So this is your den?" It wasn't exactly a castle, but it could do as a palace she thought.

He hissed. "Yes…Its my mother's and I'm the heir to her company. She's the richest person on the planet."

She had a stray thought in her head 'so he's like royalty on this planet.'

They entered the house and Bloomer called out, "Hey dad! Are you making anything for lunch?"

A soft but deep voice called back, "Yes son, I made you and your friends lunch so you can play your little alien game with them."

Bloomer sighed at that. His father still seemed to think he was twelve or something. Nor did he get how serious this shit was or did his mother get it for that matter. The two of them were just off in their own little world.

Vega followed Bloomer to the one of the kitchens that his father was in. She was salivating at the smells of cooked meat he was bring in. He had a large plater of steaks all juicy and marbled perfectly.

Panter was a former model and amateur chief. His long blonde hair was in a bun. His eyes looked closed but somehow, he could see. He had kept in shaped and looked much younger than he was, but Vega nose told her he was older. He gave the impression of being an airhead with his vacant smile.

"Well now. Here I thought it was going to be your friends. I didn't realize you were bring another one of your little girlfriends around."

Bloomer cringed at what his father had just said. Rule number one was never bring up other women unless forced to by her. He sneaked a look at the Princess face only to find no sign of aggravation.

Vega meanwhile was unfazed if anything it was a plus to her. She thought 'Good like I predicted. I'd hate to play teacher. Hopefully he knows what he's doing.'

Panter continued having no idea of situation. "I guess I made too many steaks if it's just you two."

Vega looked at the stake of meat, "Human I'm afraid you are quite mistaken. You didn't make enough."

Much to Bloomer irritation the next couple of minutes were just pure hell as Vega ate all of the steaks as his father prattled on about what his father gathered about his love life.

He was forced to sit their fighting the urge to sucker punch the man that had no idea when to shut his mouth. His face had turned bright red in embarrassment.

As soon as Vega had finished her last piece of meat, Bloomer grabbed her hand and pulled away while hurriedly saying "You're the worst dad. I'm putting you in a nursing home for this. See yah! Don't come to my room!"

Quite forcefully he pulled her out of the kitchen and ran to finally stop in a hallway. He was panting his face was red. Then he froze as he realized that he had just pulling around the evil alien Princess.

He looked a mix of embarrassment and in pure fear. Her tail had left her side and was gentle waving, while curling up while she looked at him.

She could smell his sweat while the delish food sat in her stomach. This was all to good and she had become very hot. His face changed again as he smelled the aroma in the air now, he wasn't sure what to think.

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues explored each other as her hands felt him digging into his clothing.

His hands went low and he grabbed her tail that was busy trying to mess with him through his pants. It earned him a growled and, on an idea, he began to softly message it which started earning him moans that he ate up in her mouth.

Quickly though it grew tense in his hand, so he simply unzipped his pants and allowed it to go about its business. He gasped as it found its way into his boxer and wrapped itself around him tightly.

His freed fingers meanwhile were trying to find a way into Vega spandex. He was afraid that it might have been a one piece, but he found the break. Vega had long since made sure that at her waist her spandex had two pieces for exactly this kind of situation.

His fingers worked it down into it until he found the hair and the wetness they had been looking for. His fingers explored around getting very wet in the process with ease he slipped his first finger meeting no resistance whatsoever.

She moaned into him and he thought, 'Good so I won't have to work for it.'

He one by one stuck his finger up her as she began to thrust down hard on them. She just couldn't wait until the monster he was packing was in her that her tail was telling all about.

She pulled out of his mouth as her tail removed itself. "So, are we doing it on the floor human or what?"

She asked in mocking sort tone that gave his member a twitch. He removed his fingers from her.

"You're the one Princess that seemed wanted right here. Now if you want, if you can keep your hands off me for second that is, I'll show you to it."

She enjoyed the insolence in his tone as she taunted. "Well then show me _human_." He didn't have to be told twice. He held up his pants with one hand as he led her to his room.

He opened the door and as she entered behind him. She was smacked it the face with his overpowering musky smell and other smells for that matter.

His room was a more disaster area then a room. Unfinished science projects, porn, and used plates were everywhere.

His bed was unmade. In the air was the stench of stale sex. This human must only put work into his personal cleanness she thought.

She would have deal with later a stray thought said which she tried to shake away. This was just sex. She'll just blow this whole place up after she had her fill with him.

He chuckled. "I uh hadn't gotten a chance to clean up."

She knew this was a lie it by the smells and dust this place was never cleaned up, but she really didn't care. She was far too invested to see what he could do for her.

He in a haste started to remove his clothes only to be pushed down onto his bed by her. His pants were around his ankles as she turned him over and then she jumped on him. She pinned him down and their lips locked again.

He barely noticed as her hand just started ripping his clothing apart with reckless abandon. Her hands were getting her fill of him as his were struggling to remove her armor.

Realizing his trouble, she lifted herself off of him. She gently she took of her neckless the symbol of her dead people's power and ancient lineage placing it on the top of his nightstand. Hurriedly she removed her armor tossing it careless onto the floor with her spandex.

Meanwhile watching this above him, Bloomer's hand went for his nightstand. They opened a draw and his hand furiously search for a condom in the toy and lube filled nest as his face started looking up into her dark sinister eyes.

He found one but then he thought about something. She's an alien I probably can get her pregnant.

"Awh screw it." He dropped it removing his hand but failed to shut his draw.

His hand when up grabbing her smaller but very firm breasts as roughly as he could. He thumbed her nipples earning him some moans much to his delight. Her tail wrapped around his arm clutching it tightly.

He could feel her dripping down on him. He knew she was ready to go but that wasn't going to stop him from getting a taste of her.

"Hey Princess, I just remembered that I didn't get anything for lunch like you did. So why don't we do something about that."

She quickly moved her knees so that his head was directly below her. He like a starving man he dug in deep giving her a fury of licks and bites. He bit down on her pearl as hard as he could figuring accurately that he couldn't do any damage and this space pirate would like it rough.

She screamed out in pleasure and purred as his tongue soothed her. She had practically came right then and there. He however wasn't done. He let his tongue then go in as far as it could go in her drinking up as much of her, he could find which was a lot.

He could tell that despite her actives that it must have been awhile since she had a proper release. He was going to fix that.

He could feel her tighten up. He removed his tongue and she whimper. He chuckled to himself. He might have been below her, but the Princess was putty in his hands right now.

She was smeared all over his face and jaw as he said, "Okay showtime."

He slid himself up and then lined up as the Princess looked on. He grabbed onto waist then on cue she slammed herself down on him.

He gasped out as her nails dug into his chest. Soon she was riding him back and forth as his hard member went deeper and deeper.

He was reduced to moan Kami repeatedly as Vega was simply moaning and howling.

The moment came as both saw white. Vega kept riding him as the rest of him spilled out into her. The moment the well ran dry she pulled him out of her, and she lied down on him. Her head on his chest.

Panting and exhausted but still conscience "So Princess did I meet your expectations?"

"Well for a weak spineless human that was probably the best fuck I've had in quite a while. Maybe you plan to save yourself with your cock wasn't a very stupid plan after all. I figure human you'll make a good slave for me."

She meanwhile looked into his draw and grinded upon looking into it. Her hand reached in and pulled out a strap on dido.

"Oh well I umm…Glad to hear it."

He was just reminded of his original plan having had completely forgotten about why this had started in the first place. He blurted out the first thought that came to mind trying to talk to her.

"Well not for nothing Princess but you act a lot more like a Queen than a Princess."

His words flooded her need for him again. She felt hot once again and she clucked at his sides.

He looked at what she was holding "Oh yeah that was an 'interesting' experiment."

He yelped as her free had come down and grabbed him by his cock and she began stroking him.

"Woow. Now I think going to need a little time…"

He couldn't finish talking as her mouth found one of his nipples. He moaned out as she bite it then soothed it with her tongue.

"Times up _human_ round two time."

He quickly said "Okay! Sure, never mind me go right ahead ."

She went lower on him as her hand also grabbed a bottle of lube.

She rubbed her hands as her mouth latched onto him. Her tongue licking and sucking his tip. She took pleasure in how much she could taste of herself on him as he grew hard in her mouth.

Her lubed fingers dug in finding his hole and one by one she stuck her fingers in him. He was a messy as his hand clutched her hair as hard it could, and he dug his others into the sheets.

She having him good and ready at full attention she pulled off of him. She grabbed the toy and strapped it onto her. Pouring the lube on it rubbing it down.

She said in a breathy tone, "You had fun penetrating me. Now it's my turn human."

He nodded having decided to give her the full reins of this situation. She turned him over having his ass raised to the air. Her tail encircled his member stroking it and she came to his entrance.

She entered with a thrusted and he screamed out in ecstasy. She slid in as she laid over his arced body. He had turned to meet he and they locked lips as she pushed in.

She had gone as deep as she could having touched the magic spot and pushed in and out. He moaned and she broke off the kiss her mouth now licking and nipping at his shoulder as she found her spot.

Her tail speed up stroking him as her thrusts speed up to.

"Now tell me human what am I to you?" Her voice was both seductive and damning.

He stuttered but as she slowed, he finally found the words to speak. "Queen… you're my Queen Vega!"

She found herself close again as was he she felt. She growled into his ear before she dug in her teeth "Mine" as she felt him cum all over her tail as she saw white.

In an instant he collapsed onto his bed and she removed herself cuddling with him. She licked as sucked at her mark as she looked around the room.

* * *

The phone rang and the sleeping Bloomer in frustration picked it up. "Hey do you know what time it is?"

"Its five o'clock man."

"Oh, Chico man. How you are doing?"

"I'm fine I guess me, and the others are wondering what's going on with the saiyans at your house that we could feel." He sounded nervous and ashamed to Bloomer.

"Oh, the Princess and others."

He looked around his now far more cleaned up room. His porn in a nice even stake along with his projects. She wasn't in his bed, so he went to his window looking out to see his swimming pool. Where he saw the seven very naked saiyan women being given food and drinks by his father.

Vega on a floating raft with sunglasses. Kakara, Brollie, Radytz and Tarlas in the pool splashing each other. While Tarbelle and Nappette were sunning themselves on the side of the pool. His father's nose was leaking blood.

"Oh well all seven of them are swimming naked right now in my pool. Well see yah man." He hung up and tossed the phone.

* * *

"I have no idea why he sounded so worried."

"So, Princess? Are we going to conquer this planet?" Kakara asked her. Having stopped messing around with the water.

"Eh… Soon there is no rush a third infant like you were could have taken this world. I'm still going to become a super saiyan a kill Frieza. My mate's mother told me about a gravity chamber that she and my mate built in prep for us. I figure it would be useful."

"Neat. My mate is actually a Prince. He even lives in a castle I've gathered. I guess that makes me royalty too Vega."

"From a line of weaklings."

"Mine was the strongest on this planet."

"Well enjoy your new fake position, clown. Now I have some announcements to make. Now that I have a mate. I've decided that this is our home world and that from now on I'm your Queen not just your crowned Princess." It earned golf clap from the others. "Thank you. We'll stay here for a time. We'll get stronger then go and kill Frieza. Instead of replacing him we will instead retire here to this planet and lord over it as I like my new den too much."

"Princess, my mate lives here too. So I guess that means we'll be roommates."

"So, it does idiot."

"Mine and Nappette's live together too. I some sort of school."

"Mine doesn't have one I gather. I guess I'll have to find one for us."

"I think mine lives with one of those old men staring at us."

"I think of them is my mates father by the smell. We should go hunting for our mates soon. They have to have woken by now."

Nappette shook her head, "Soon… We'll hunt them soon enough. There is a thing called romance. We let them sweat it out then we let them lead us to their dens then we pounce. We aren't like our glorious Queen. We have to work for it."

The seven looked as a cape green turban head Namekian came down from the sky landing before them. He looked a happy demon.

"And there I thought I would actual have to back up those morons. I wanted to thank you ladies for today. I thought I just wanted to see these human's dead but watching them be beaten like this was actually funnier. I'm still going to take this world from you, but you ladies have my respect."

And with that Piccolo took off laughing. To the confusion of the saiyans as Nappete asked in confusion. "Who in the hell was that?"

"I don't know big green I guess?" Tarlas stated.

Kakara tilled her head, "You think he would make a good babysitter?"

The other shrugged as she thought back to their earlier conversation.

"I suppose we should listen to our elder. Servant get us more steaks and water." Kakarra having decided to act more royal demanded.

Panter with blood running down his nose nodded. He had a big smile on his face as march back into the house and past the others.

Roshi, Oolong, Yajirobe, Ox-King, and Gohan were standing there with blood pouring down their noses and smiles on their faces. While Puar and Chiaotzu not looking at the saiyans gave the five dirty looks.

"I'm glad to share a beautiful day like this with my students." Roshi said with tears in his eyes.

"It's a great day to be to be alive master." The Ox-king included.

"And I was afraid we were all going to die."

"It's why Korin sent me. A hero such as myself, deserves a reward like this."

"Yeah like you weren't just going to hide."

"Hey, I was planning to make a move. I was going to do more then you pig."

"Do you really have to fight? Things are going so well young ins."

"Gohan is right. Just enjoy the moment why don't you."

Puar with righteous authority behind her voice "Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves."

Chiaotzu nodded to that. "Sorry, no shame found."

"Most of us are old men not long for this world."

"You drank from the fountain of youth."

"Shut up pig," He whined. "If only I was young again, I might have had a shot with one of them."

Puar sighed, "I feel like we've been invaded, and no one cares."


	8. A Break in the Action

Edited by babykitsune-9

* * *

Chico was stunned at what he had heard from Bloomer. He was wearing a new gi. He and the other fighters of the Earth were in his father's castles living room.

Tien was wearing some pants that Chico had given to him. The others had various marks and rips on their clothing.

Only Yamcha and Blue's face weren't masks of defeat. On Yamcha face was a big damn smile and on blue's face was a faraway starry-eyed look of wonder. The rest had a great deal of shame they looked like beaten dogs ready to lick their wounds.

"Ah Bloomer just confirmed what we've been sensing. They're all at capsule corp… and apparently they're swimming without bathing suits."

"Well that's I sight I want to see. I can see why my man is hung up on you."

Tien hissed at Yamcha, "Can you be serious for a second?!"

"Hell, man I am being serious. We should head over there right now."

Krillin said in a panicked tone, "Now I know you can't be serious man!"

"Krillin man the saiyans didn't kill us. In fact, they kind of rocked our world I mean look at Launcher over there. That is a man that had the best damn day of his life. We all know what happened. There is a reason Tien hasn't sat down since we got here, and why Chico looks like a kid that broke a window. They were stronger than us. We lost to them but didn't kill us."

"This went way better than it might have. I could have been blown up and we could have all died. Oh, contra they showed us a damn good time. Right now, they're not killing anybody. Obviously, our charms have worked on them. If we go to them, we can make sure that nothing bad happens."

Barely paying any attention blue muttered out, "I can't wait to see her again with her big strong…."

He went on as Krillin grabbed a flower and put it up to his nose saying as he did. "For the first damn time in my life I want to blonde out here."

It tickled his nose and Launcher sneezed bring out blonde. Instantly there was a look of shame and frustration on the fighter's face.

Krillin muttered. "Oh great. You too huh."

"Shut up midget."

Chico ignoring this sideshow with Krillin and Launcher spoke up. "We should be going to the lookout. Kami's time chamber could give us the edge we need."

"Didn't you just hear my point? The saiyans aren't _killing_ anyone. They're just swimming in a pool. They didn't kill Bloomer and instinct tells me that he had a good time with their Princess considering the way he works. Right now, we should be convincing them to keep it this way with the one thing that's been proven to work."

Krillin listening on, threw up his hands. "Okay you sold me buddy."

Yurhan spat out, "You got to be shitting me!"

Chico confused asked, "Krillin?"

"Well. I mean… I wasn't really the nicest guy before I meet you Chico. Yamcha and Launcher were both bandits, to be honest well Launcher still kind of is still a bandit. Tien, Chiaotzu Yurhan here were trying to kill us and Master Roshi. Your dad wasn't a very friend guy if you can recall. Piccolo is just a piece of Kami. Point is that people do change. They are space pirates and murderers, but they didn't kill us. In fact, we don't even know if they killed anyone since they got here. So, I mean… what if we don't have to have a fight? What if we just have a talk with them?"

Yurhan rolled his eyes he huffed. "Yeah, sure, why not. We can sing kumbaya and get in a circle and hold fucking hands too. Have you lost you're mind man! Chico I'm in. I'll go home get some actual clothes and meet you there. Tien I'm damn sure will come with us too." He got up ready to go.

Tien sighed. "Wait. If we leave, they may just destroy the planet."

"Oh, my Kami are you of all people about to say…"

"No. I'm not. I'm not going to capsule corp but I'm not running either. They have to sleep sometime. We should figure out what they are planning then make our next move."

Launcher stood up a scowl on his face and went to the nearby balcony and then took off.

Krillin tilted his head. "Wow he was that pissed off. Normally he would be cursing up a storm."

Chico looked at the ground. Looked very unsure of what to do. "We wait a night like Tien says. We go to the time chamber tomorrow. I guess if you are really set on going home Yamcha you can. I suppose you can be the canary in the coal mine if you really want to be."

"Okay I will."

Yurhan hissed at Yamcha. "Traitor." As he pointed at all of them. "Ya'll can do what you want. If your big damn plan is let's wait- you can count me out. I'm going to the lookout and getting some senzu beans from Korin." In a huff he marched over to the balcony and took off.

Yamcha ignored the comment and he and Krillin went to the balcony and the two both said "See yah" And took off.

Chico sighed. "So much for a united front."

"It's okay man. Launcher and Yurhan are just beginning their moody selves. Yamcha just thinking with his other head right now but Krillin has sort of a point. I don't trust them for a second but as things stand… well we'll just have to wait and see. I'll go back to the crane school hopefully Chiaotzu will be there." He walked over to the balcony. Nodded to Chico then took off.

Chico adjusted his glasses. "Why do I get the feeling its going to be a long night?"

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky. The saiyans had spent quite a bit of time out in the sun but now they're getting out. Bloomer was in a robe and had joined them practically the moment he had hung up on Chico.

Bloomer had been lounging on a chair with sunglasses on smoking with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He sighed. "Oh fun's over." As the saiyans got out and put on their armor.

Kakara whined. "Okay so now do we go hunt down our mates?"

Nappette nodded. "Yeah I think so. It's becoming about night. They should be returning to their dens. I figure we've kept them waiting long enough."

Radytz giggled. "Looks mine and Tarbelle's couldn't wait." She saw the two fighters land next to Bloomer.

"Oh, hey guys. You're a little late for the show."

Yamcha grinned at his best friend. "We'll looks like you've been having a good time buddy."

"Been a great time for all of us I gather. Hell, from what I've gathered even Tien the prude and our angel of purity and chastity had a damn good time. I'm not even bothered at the implication of what I gathered their love bites mean for us."

Krillin nervously gulped. "Um what?"

He chuckled. "You didn't think it was weird that they marked all of us?"

Yamcha broke out in a nervous sweat. "What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to ask them yourself." He hiccupped. "I'm glad, I was a few drinks in when I figured it out."

Krillin imagination got the best of him. "Nothing going to burst out our chests, are they?"

Bloomer cracked up laughing, "They're not Xenomorphs. Though they are all female and have Queen as their leader at the moment. No just cultural/species differences are at work here."

All but Vega, Tarbelle and Radytz took off to find their mates.

The three came up to the three humans.

She scowled, "Human I understand you have work tomorrow we should adjourn for the evening. I want food and more of you. So, get up!

Bloomer tossed his cigarette but kept his glass. He tried jumping up but stumbled spilling a great deal of his drink and had to be helped up by Yamcha. He then drunkenly saluted her. "Yes mam!"

Vega rolled her eyes and marched over. She grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder cave woman style.

He grinned at his friends. "So life does have an easy mode. See you guys later." He waved to them as he was carried away.

The two's attention then changed to why they were really here in the first place.

Yamcha grinned at Radytz he made his hands into guns and pointed them at her. "So babe you want to see my room."

Radytz giggled. "Sure thing stud."

He motioned with his hands. "Right this way then."

She came up to him. Her tail encircled his waist while her hand grabbed hold of his arm. They kissed as they walked away.

Leaving Tarbelle and Krillin alone.

"So, couldn't keep away from me huh?" She said with a victorious grin.

"I ah… wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really. Just to talk huh?"

"Well I…"

"Well if we're going to talk, we might as well do it at your den."

Krillin nodded "Okay then."

The two took off heading for Kame house.


	9. Sleepless night part one

edited by babykitsune-9

* * *

Bloomer was grinning as they entered the house away from the others. His hand dove down from his side and slipped in between her armor sliding in finding her nipple. The saiyan queen gave a gasp, "Bloomer…"

He chuckled. "So, it seems my sexy horny warrior Queen wants another round with her prince consort am I right? I bet you want another taste of my prime cut meat, right?" He rubbed and pinched her.

She moaned, "So…vulgar."

"That's right my Queen, and you love it."

Vega picked up her pace having decided that she most certainly wanted to get to their room faster. She marched up the stairs as his fingers kept up their assault on her nipple.

She kicked the door to his room off its hinges and then tossed him onto bed while disrobing him with her speed.

He landed on his back giggling. "Is it bad, that I find it so damn sexy that you could just blow up the planet with a flick of your wrist? That I'm getting a boner right now because you could kill me with a finger?"

Darkly and breathily she said back as she ripped off her armor. "Your right my vulgar human your all kinds of messed up. But don't worry your Queen will take care of you and give your medicine."

She pounced on him then pulled him up and into her. He groaned out, "Fuck" as he slid in as she captured his mouth.

He pushed up and she meet his thrusts. His hands gripped he as tightly as he could knowing that there wasn't a single thing in the world, he could do to harm her.

She was soft to the touch but steel underneath. Her hands dug into the bed below. Her fingers clench had torn a big chunk out of the sheets and mattress. Not that he noticed or would care. A twenty million zenie mattress was pocket change after all.

She moaned as he pushed in as deep as he could get. He used this chance to arch down his head to find the nipple that his hand had been having its way with and latched onto it. He greedily sucked on it as her head buried itself into his hair.

She moaned. "Harder Kami damn it…Harder."

He bit down as he moved his hips as fast as they could. He was seeing white he was close, and she knew she was too as she was getting tighter.

He moaned out as he came. "Kami I think I… Vega!"

He lost himself in her as he felt his and her warm dripping down on him. He collapsed down onto the bed as she followed him. She placed her head to his side, and he could feel her breath on his neck.

She rubbed her face into his neck purring in contentment. "Bloomer… I think I like you."

He was panting and exhausted. "Well considering what I gather that mark means. I would hope so."

"Oh, I see. You understand. Now do humans?"

"Well sort of we don't bite each other but we do sort of have a contract."

"Maybe I'll like to look into that."

"Ha. We just met today. I barely… Let's just get to know each other first."

"Fair enough, human. Now I want to see you at work."

"What?"

"I demand you show me what you do."

"A demand huh… Well I guess I don't have much of a choice then."

"No, you don't."

"Okay in exchange you don't kill anyone and not walk around like it's a warzone. You have actually wear some clothing."

"Deal. But I won't make any promises about the not killing anyone part. If anyone foolishly calls me 'monkey'- I reserve the right to rip them apart. Now that I'm free of Frieza I won't stand being called such a derogatory name anymore by anyone."

"Well I guess that's a start Xena."

"Xena?"

"Right that's pop culture. I'll explain later. Now could you move me? I really can't feel my legs right now."

She chuckled, "Done already? I'm quite disappointed. I had gotten the impression that you were some sort of vulgar indulgent manwhore was I wrong?"

He growled out clearly now feeling challenged playfully he said at first "Bitch. I'm not even warmed up yet. I just need a Gatorade along with some feeling back in my legs and then I'll be able to go for another ten rounds and that's only because of the booze in me."

"Insolent and vulgar." She hissed teasingly as she kissed him.

* * *

Outside still Radytz's head was on Yamcha's shoulder. Her arms had encircled his left arm while her tail was around his waist and in this entanglement Yamcha couldn't stop blushing.

His eyes were fixed on her smile. He knew his heart was beating out of control. For a girl he had just met he was having a hard time thinking about anything else but her.

"So Radytz I uh… Really never got much of a chance to ask you much about yourself? So how you doing with… things and stuff?"

She laughed out loud. "Wow just wow."

He closed his eye an annoyed look on his face. "They shut up. I'm normally good with this kind of thing."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Hey, give me a break. I just haven't felt this way since I was younger and couldn't talk to women without freezing up."

"Oh, so I make you nervous then."

"Yeah well kind of…"

"Good to know. Now I'm a third class saiyan. Not that class means much anymore. I'm not really a what you would call a model citizen. I'm only one of seven survivors of my species. We were told it was a meteor, but Vega figured out the truth. It was Frieza our now former boss. Since then we've been plotting our revenge. I'm not the strongest but I intend to help avenge my people with the others when the time comes."

"Oh…I… kind of don't know what to say."

"Well don't say anything. This is an old wound."

"Yeah but now I feel a little obligated to help."

Puzzled she asked him, "You want to help?"

"Well I know I'm a hell of a lot weaker than you, but I could teach you some techniques I know. If you guys aren't planning on blowing up the Earth that is."

"Well don't worry. Our Queen has decided that this is our new home world. We're not going to purge this world as it has far too much to offer us and me." She said as she kissed him on the check.

He blushed as he looked at her. "Good to know." He kissed her back on the lips.

They made to it his room him opening the door one handed not looking. The two were far too busy sucking on the others face.

They got to the bed but Yamcha pulled off her. "Hey I sort of need a shower before tomorrow for practice, but I don't really want to stop. You mind joining me Radytz?"

"Of course not. In fact, tomorrow I would like to see what this baseball is."

He grabbed her by the hand and the two picked up where they left off as they moved into the bathroom removing the others clothing.

The warm spray hit them as Radytz turned herself around spread her legs as her tail wrapped itself around his leg.

She moaned then turned her head and winked at him. "Could you wash my back and hair for me? In exchange I think I'll let you put it where you want to."

His eyes went wide. "Well Kamidamnit I can't argue with that. I think I might be in love." Even as he said it his arms had moved on their own grabbing the soap and the shampoo.

His hands sunk into her long hair after he had drench it with soap. He got up close to her. She let out a moan as she felt his hard length at her backside. One hand worked her hair as the other messaged her back.

He whispers into her ear. "The regular water won't do. I would have to get out and find something from my drawer."

"Well consider how hot and bothered your making me I suggest you try using that."

"Good idea."

He slid into her folds groaning at the wet heat that he was coating himself in then removing it after it was nice and slick. He lined himself up with her backside.

"Just tell me if it hurts."

She chuckled. "You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted too."

He said, "Right." breathlessly. Slowly he pushed his way in. It was tighter than he could have hoped. It had no comparison. He and she were panting mess as he went as deep as he could go.

He started to moved back and forth as she moaned out to him, "Please start moving." He was seeing white as he picked up the pace.

He shouted her name as he came. He had a dazed look in his eyes as she turned around to kiss him.

"I know. Now I get to wash you."

* * *

Krillin landed first with the sunset in the background at Kame House. Tarbelle landed smirking at him.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"I do. I wanted to find out what you and your comrades are planning to do."

"Of course. Well you don't need to worry. My sis has decided that this planet is our new home world and it won't do for it to be trashed. So, we're not going to kill you're people as they're her new people."

Krillin blinked a few times. He looked quite a bit confused but pleasantly so. "Well I… Okay so you're not going to go on some sort of killing spree?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." She let that sink in as a smile came to his face. "But I really don't feel like living with my sis, but I don't really have anywhere to go because I don't have any money. So, I suppose I'm looking for a _place_ to live."

A chill went down his spine. He heard her emphasis on the word place. She was still a pirate she'd probably just find a house and kill the owner. Just because she and her friends weren't going destroy humanity doesn't mean they won't be brigands and not still act like pirates.

Something told him that this was a trap, but he had to act or else she might kill someone. It would be better to simply have her here so that he could watch over her.

"Aw… wait. If you want, you could live here with me provided my master gives his approval."

She smirked that was exactly the response she was looking for. "Well it is a bit small but if your offering I suppose I can't turn down an offer from my mate."

Krillin had a puzzled look on his face his eyes got smaller. "Mate?"

Tarbelle ignored him and asked, "Well aren't you going to show me around?"

* * *

Yurhan while fly looked as though he was about to explode. He was grinding his teeth as his eyebrows were furrowed. He was cursing to himself as he saw Korin's tower in the distance. It was highlighted by the setting sun.

"I can't believe those guys. I can't let this humiliation stand. Kami and Popo better have something for me."

He stopped short as he felt a ki blast coming that zoomed right in front of him. He turned his head and stared daggers at her. He had already sensed who had done it.

Nappette was flying up to him and asked, "So, your running huh?"

He scoffed at her. "I'm not running. I was just getting more power. If I had, you would have been sorry."

"Sorry? Hah! Nah if you want more power go get it."

His eyebrow raised and he asked, "What?"

"It would be better if you were stronger. Especially if you want another fight with me."

"You want me to be stronger than you?"

"No. I plan to stay head ahead of you. But I definitely want you to keep me on my toes."

"Why aren't you just going to… Stop pretending like you're not going make fun of me!"

Nappette looked taken aback by what he said. Puzzled she asked him "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure I'm just a big joke to you!"

"Again, I not sure I know what you mean?"

"I bet my perversion is really funny to you!"

"Oh, I get it someone really embarrassed about their kink huh?"

He had redness in his eyes "Shut up and just start in already on me or just kill me!"

"No, I don't think so. I have no desire to kill you my mate or make fun of you. What happens between you and me stays with me. I'm getting the feeling you humans are rather uptight. But you don't have to worry. If had a problem with it, I already would have said something. You're just going to have to accept that I like you human."

Nappette appeared right in front of him and grabbed him. She said in a soft but seductive voice. "Do you want mommy to kiss it and make it better?"

He gulped and whispered, "Yes please."

She pulled him in, and they kissed. She muttered, "Their, their mommy will make her mate feel all better."

They began to slowly fall downwards as one of her hands messed with his pants as it liberated his member from them. He groaned as she grasped him as she ate his groan up. She pulled her tongue then out long enough to say as she gave him a soft tug below.

"See isn't that better than getting all uptight?"

She then toyed with his head which made him yelp before saying to her. "Kami! Mommy don't stop please!"

She lifted him up and pushed him up against a wall. She engulfed him and his hand clenched her hair tightly as he yelled out. Her tongue twisted around him and he didn't last long before coating her throat.

She backs up as she licked her lips. Her tail came to his face and rubbed it. "Feeling better?"

He said weakly, "Yeah."

"Now how about, you show me to your den then we can go further with out so many mosquito bites."


	10. Sleepless Night part two

Krillin looked pensive as the small Princess examined the house. She was like a detective at a crime scene giving a suspicious eye to everything in sight. She was also sniffing the area.

"You realize that this isn't my house, right? That I just live here with my master."

"Yes, I understand but I figured you would have more of an impact here. Instead you seem to have very little presence here."

He rolled his eyes "Gee thanks."

"That old man really stinks far too much and makes far too much of a mess for you to compete."

"Oh okay." He scratched his head. "Yeah that makes sense."

She hurriedly found her way to his room. She sniffed the air. His room was kind of a real mess his underwear and socks coated his floor. It wasn't the worst she had seen in terms of cleanliness. The third-class women especially Kakara seemed okay with leaving bones and stale fun around their sleeping areas.

This was minor and besides this smelled a lot better than the old man. "Well now this smells a lot better."

Krillin rushed in after her but as he came in, she grabbed him and tossed him onto the bed. He hit the bed with his back with a 'Oof'. The bed gave a unhealth squeal to his landing.

He went to get up but was prevented by her saddened presence over him.

His face got a little flushed as he angrily stated, "You know that didn't tickle."

She gave a dark chuckle "Didn't expect it to."

"Look I'm not in the mood for any games. I said that you can stay here. That doesn't mean you can do anything that you want."

"Well since not your house you offer doesn't really apply."

He shrugged as he got a whiff of her smell from earlier. It toxic yet sweet smell was making his mark ache and filling his brain with clouds. "I suppose your right."

She asked in a raspy breathy voice "I have a question for you, why are you still here?"

He was having a hard time thinking straight as her tail had come to his crotch and was tickling him. His blood was rushing south starving his brain.

"I…don't have anywhere else to go, I guess. I always wanted to help people, but I've never known what to do."

"Well you do seem to like to help people and stop criminals like me. I guess that makes you a cop or something. Officer." She kissed him and his arms quickly encircled her.

He began to tug at her armor, and they broke off long enough for him to dispense with the armor.

Her tail meanwhile had liberated his member from both his pants and boxers. He gave a good moan when she wrapped around him and started stroking him.

"For the love Kami your tail feels amazing!"

His hands found her breasts and grabbed hold of them tightly the spandex so thin that it barely stopped anything.

She removed her tail as she pulled off her bottom half. Mindlessly tossing across the room. She sat down on him and in one move he was fully in her much to his surprise. In ecstasy he yelped out.

Before he could he could even catch his breath, she began to rock up and down. He could do nothing as he was seeing white enveloped by her.

He felt like exploding and it wasn't long before he did as he yelled out.

He collapsed into his bed and caught his breath. "Shit! I…"

She giggled "Don't worry about it but if you want to make it up to me you could clean me up considering the mess you made of me officer."

He licked his lips clearly enticed by her suggestion "Well it's only fair."

He pushed up and she fell onto the bed the two almost switching places. His mouth found her lower lips. He sucked and nipped at her wildly. He was eating like a starving man. The fact he could taste himself didn't slow him down but speed him up.

She was quickly being undone by his tongue and his teeth. She was seeing white as he was grinder her button in his teeth. In a growl she found her release.

She was panting as she looked at, his messy face. The two didn't have very look to enjoy the moment as they heard the door to the house open and close.

Roshi yelled out to Krillin "Hey kiddo how was that evil alien in the bed that you're with?! When your done come down, I'm eager to know!"

He sighed his hand came to his face as Tarbelle laughed he said, "I think I need my own place after all."

* * *

Launcher took big swig of his whiskey bottle then took aim. He was holding an assault rifle one handed and opened fired at some glass containers he had set up.

He had a scowl on his face. He was outside his safe house. It was a run-down looking capsule house on some mountain. The place was messy with barrels and containers all around. The slumping posture, erratic aiming, and nearly empty bottle of whiskey spoke to the volume of whiskey he must have drunk.

He was missing quite a bit and getting more and more frustrated at that fact.

Meanwhile Brollie who had been watching him from on top of his roof had been waiting to see if he would notice her but now, she decided to speak up.

"So, this is where you been hiding out?"

Launcher didn't even look her way. He continued firing. She figured he had known she was there all along.

She said with scarcasm dripping from her voice "You make a fantastic host by the way."

He growled out in response "Piss off!"

"Moody still I see…"

He interrupted slurring a bit "I repeat…" He hiccupped in between. "Piss off!"

"Okay. So, you don't have to worry I'm not going to blow up the planet." As if was trying to remind him of her original purpose on this planet.

He grumbled to the point she barely heard him talk.

"What was that?"

He said much louder "I would rather you below up the planet than stick around here!"

Brollie rolled her eyes then jumped from the roof to the ground not far from him.

"Okay I don't know what I did but I'm pretty sure you weren't on heat cycle last time we talked. So what's wrong?"

"Fuck off. After this I'm going to give myself that Krillin style nose job that I've been needing for so many years. Sorry your boyfriend going away." He sounded even more belligerent as he went on.

Her face turned from bemusement to confusion as she came closer to him. He was still refusing to look at her. But she could tell by the side of his face that he must crying a bit.

"Your upset that me and blue got better acquainted with each other?"

"Shut up! Let me guess now that you got a chance to talk to him, you're just waiting for me to sneeze and you two to go on your merry way!"

"Wow I never seen any man jealous of himself before."

He angrily jerked his head. He had been crying a bit. He was red possibly from the drinking or from the slight amount of tears that he had been shedding. His rifle was now pointing at her not that it posed a threat to her.

"Jealous! Of 'Him'! Why would I be jealous of a guy that everyone seems to tolerate a hell of a lot more than me. It's just that he is so nice and pleasant. While I do rude things like tell people what I really think about them. And you'd think I'd stop but guess what I can't. So here I am alone, and I would happy enjoy staying here ALONE so kindly PISS OFF!"

He in his loud shouting anger had fired off a few rounds off that simply slid off her. He looked and saw that she was quite angry looking now.

"Heh angry that I called you out huh bitch?"

"You're an idiot… You think I mated with you because of blue?" Her voice got louder. Her energy swirled around her illuminating the area. "You think I can't relate to sudden bouts of uncontrollable anger! You think I don't like the fact that you are like a time bomb that can't play nice with others. You don't think that I kind of like that you are being this jealous about me sleeping with a different side of your personality."

Her face was now in his as her hair was now in fact nearly standing up.

Launcher now actually feeling a bit imitated but still drunk asked "What are you saying exactly?"

She punched forward with her face giving him a painful bruising kiss in what could basically be called a headbutt.

She pushed him back and he collapsed to the ground. She pulled off of him giving each other a chance to breath. She in a rage hissed out "Moron I'll show you how much I want you."

Her hands tore into his clothes tearing them to shreds as moved upwards. To which Launcher growled in approval. He had gone from not understand what was happing to a willing participant.

He attempted to move upwards to meet her lips, but she held him down. She gave a wolfish grin to him before her head found at first his nipples. She chuckled darkly at his snarling at her actions.

She took both her hands and grabbed hold of his member. She got to work pumping him with her hands as she finished up on his left nipple. He grabbed hold of her holding onto her with all his might like if let go she might disappear, or he'd fall through the Earth.

She sped up her hands at this. She growled in approval at the desperation in his grip. "Tell me my warrior do you need me?"

In a desperate needy breathless voice, he moaned out "Kami fucking hell…Yeah I need you Brollie." She broke her hands off. She fell panic in his grip on her, but it was short lived. She dove her head downward as his hands grip her hair.

Her tongue slowly licked him being sure to lap up all the pre-cum he was leaking out. She was sure to move slowly so that he would have some torture added to all of this. She was still aggravated at him after all.

He moaned and groaned as he started to beg. "OH! Please kept going! I need you!" His pride had very much been pushed aside.

Right before she engulfed his head she murmured out "Keep talking."

He felt her lips around him, and he gasped like he was struggling for air. He then began to nearly incomprehensibly spewing out apologies and admissions of guilt.

She barely listened only grinning while she fully encapsulated him that he was sounded so desperate. Her fingers dug into his thighs as she decided to stop moving so slow now that her point had been made.

She had been stopping herself based on her early rage but now nothing was stopping her. She began to suck and lick him like it was the first thing she had eaten in days.

Launcher didn't last long at her assault as it was long before he shot down her throat. Brollie slid him out of her mouth. She looked into his dazed eyes as he was still muttering apologies before his head collapsed onto the ground.

He started snoring exhaustion overtook him, but he began saying her name in his sleep

She smiled "That good huh?" She picked him up. The two had mud over themselves from the ground. "Well I better get us cleaned up. Huh?"

* * *

Tien was wandering his dojo. It was late the crescent moon was shining down. The crane school had been far from any major cities. The village below was the closest population and only around.

It was just how Tien liked it. He wasn't a fan of people only of a few. If he could he would be more like his friend Launcher. Alone and untroubled by people. Tien figured he'd like it with just him and Chaiotzu.

But now he was in this awkward situation. He had honestly no idea about what to do about Tarlas. He had given himself to her and now he was stuck.

He couldn't really imagine himself fighting her again in earnest nor could he fully imagine some sort of life with Tarlas. The invader had left an impression on him and he didn't know what to do with it.

He was thinking of her as he found his bedroll and laid down.

He was finding sleep elusive as he could not find rest. He could smell her still on him and he felt her ki around him.

It was like he was going insane until he felt a hand touch his hip. His eyes slammed open as he knew instantly who it was.

She pressed into him from behind. She had somehow slipped into his bedroll without his notice.

She noticed that he was now aware "Nice place you got here."

He froze up as he felt her breasts push into his back. He only had his boxer's on, and she appeared to be wearing nothing. Her nipples were hard and grinding into his back.

His mind was getting fuzzy her smell was clouding it as invaded his nose. He was feeling himself getting hard he needed to stop this despite his own body's reluctance at that idea.

"You…need…to ah…Hah stop."

He could feel her amusement at that "Are you sure? It appears you really like what I'm doing."

"This is …wrong your…evil."

She laughed "I get the impression that you haven't been the most moral person from what I gathered from you blue haired friend." Tien internally cursed Bloomer and his damn loudmouth.

"Come on you live like a monk out here. But you got wants and needs that's more than clear. Why not give in?" She whispered seductively into his ear. "I even brought my tail that you seem to like so much. Now tell me what do you want?"

She rubbed her over his boxer's as it came to his front tickling him through his boxer's. He couldn't hold back his moan at her actions. His walls of resistance were crumbling she had already offering way too much to refuse.

"Ah…maybe just for tonight you can stay."

"And what about now?"

"I think… it wouldn't be that…" She began to tug at his boxers. He yelped out "I want you!"

At the moment he said that she removed his boxers. Her tail wrapped around him as her pre-oiled up fingers entered him.

He bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling as loud as he was about to. His student were in fact still sleeping and the last thing he wanted was them coming and seeing him or kami forbid interrupting this.

One by one she slid her fingers in as her tail stroked him relentlessly. She nibbled at his ear as struggled to keep himself quiet.

"Oh, it must be hard my mate. You tried to keep a lid on yourself so that you could all this control. Let me relieve you of some of this stress."

She unwrapped her tail from his cock then removed her fingers. He hurriedly turned himself to face her. He rushed into giving a needy bruising kiss. He pushed into her easily entering her tight but very wet place.

Meanwhile her tail had found his ass and entered him going straight for that spot that would undo him.

He only picked up his pace at her actions thrusted as deep as he could as her hands tore at his back.

He saw white as he lost himself in her as she felt her own explosion. They continued to suck face afterwards as she asked in between breaths "A night huh?"

"Maybe longer."

* * *

Chico hissed as he entered his bedroom. He only had on some boxer with a towel around his shoulders. His spiky black hair was waterlogged and droopy from his shower.

Since the others had left, he had kept thinking about Kakara. She was like a drug he had gotten a taste of and he was already addicted to her. He had tried exercising his problem away, but it hadn't worked nor had his shower. Now if anything both these things made it worse.

The punching, kicking and the warm spray all of them made the events of today become for most in his mind.

Chico had done quite a bit in his life to be 'pure' as he saw it. He didn't want to be like his master or some of his friends. He dreamed that his first time would be a chaste princess or a humble girl from the mountains.

Now he felt dirty he collapsed onto his bed. He was hard like in the morning, but this wasn't going away. He'd been around the others to know about how to relieve this pressure, but he'd never needed or wanted to do it until now.

But she was in his head and he could find no relief. He clawed at his bed spread trying to stop himself, but he caved, and he sat up. He pushed down his boxers took a deep breath and reached down.

He firmly gripped himself and slowly began stroking himself. His touch was nowhere near as good as hers, but the images in his head kept him going.

He was going faster as he went along. He was picturing her over him naked and thrusting into her.

Meanwhile Kakara had arrived having tracked him with her scouter. She come to his door based on the smell coming from his room.

She was about to open the door until she heard his moans. A grin formed in seconds her Prince it would seem could wait for her. She decided to wait all it would be rude to interrupt.

He at last moaned out "Yes…Kakara!" as he came coating his own fingers. The euphoria didn't however last for long just a mere moment.

He looked at the mess he had created and sighed. That had given some relief but not much Kakara was still in his head. It was almost like she was…

Kakara slammed his door open but kept at the entrance. Chico startled jump in his spot and grabbed his towel from earlier to cover himself.

She rolled her eyes "Really? We've already mated, and I've already seen it. I'm not your mother having caught you in the act more like the reason why you were doing in the first place."

Chico turned a bright shade of red. She knew exactly what he had been doing and why he had been doing it.

He stammered out "Why…Why are you here?!"

Her eyes were looking him over and they weren't being too friendly "I was looking for you because I figured you wanted to talk. But if not, we could do something else."

Her breathy voice and dark eyes made him gulp. His cock twitched back to life. He knew he should be telling her to get lost, but his mind was far too hung up on her looking at him to send her away.

Hesitating at first, he asked her "Do you want to come in?"

He noticed her smile only get larger. She entered the room "I figured you'd ask."

She entered walking in a line coming towards him "Oh, my corrupted little angel look at what I made you do to yourself."

She grabbed his messy hand and brought it to her face. "Let me clean you off." She opened her mouth and began to lick and suck his hand.

Chico was frozen watch her work. His dick had fully gone back to being hard. It twitched seeing her work. By the time she was done all his resistance was out the window.

She looked into his eyes knowing that he was all on board for what she did next. "You know I next got to get a taste of you before that. But you know I feel like that was a little too in direct I should really get it from the spring itself."

Before he could react, she pulled the towel off his lap. She looked down as if to fully memorize him. She could feel his clear embarrassment at this, and it was hilarious.

His body was built like a saiyan god. His milky unblemished skin minus her earlier marks was beautiful. Also, but not the least, he had the biggest manhood she'd ever seen, and she had seen a lot in the cosmos. He had literally nothing to be shy about but the fact he was still this shy only made this funner.

Her proud warrior that could level mountains was still scared of having a girl see him naked. Corrupting him was just too much fun.

She dove down and latched onto him like a suction cup. He gave off a roaring moan at seeing her and feeling his dick in this new warm wet place. His hands went at once to her hair as he clutched onto her for dear life.

Her left hand grabbed hold of his balls. While her right hand pushed his arms way from the center so she could look into his eyes.

Their eyes met and she could see that with every lick and suck she was undoing him. She moved up and down and speed up she want the fully meal now.

He was a wreck she could see all he could say over and over again was her name and Kami's. She sensed he was close which made her only work harder.

He shouted out "Kakara!" as she felt him fill her mouth with his essence which she gladly swallowed up. She pumped him a few times making sure that she got it all out.

When she was sure that he was empty she with a pop removed him from her mouth. She was drenched down below but she knew her mate needed a rest by the dazed tried look in his eyes.

She got back to her feet and gave him a kiss which he gladly accepted. He could taste himself, but it didn't bother him in the least. If she was a drug, then he was a willing addict.

She pulled off of him to say, "Let me get dressed."

A desire sprang to his mind that he couldn't contain as he blurted out quickly on impulse "I love you Kakara! Let's get married!"

His teeth closed like a trap. He looked much like scared animal having been cornered and seeing death before him. He wanted to scream. He had just said, he recognized, what was the dumbest possible two things he could have said in that moment.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression "Me too on the first part but married? Is that like mated because we're already mated. If you want the human equivalent sure we can do that."

Chico had nothing but question marks in his mind at her response. Did she really think they were already married?

Those thoughts were soon put on halt as she stripped naked. The two got into the bed together she held him in her arms her tail wrapped around his leg. She muttered as her eyes shut "Love you Chico."

She fell asleep quick as Chico held onto her his mind still racing with questions.

He softly muttered to himself confused as possible "Okay what now?"

* * *

Sorry this took so long I had bad writers block. If decided that it will be only 15 chapters at the moment, but you know what do I know. I have no real timetable for the next one but I'm not going on any sort of hiatus. Next one up 'Getting to know you'.


	11. A End To Things

Edited by babykitsune-9

* * *

The sun was high over Capsule corporation. The city around them was busy and bustling. It was a hot summer's day with the cicadas chirping.

Bloomer was wearing large sunglasses. He had on a white jacket with white shorts. His blue hair was all gelled up. He had cigarette stick out of the side of his mouth. He looked like man on a mission.

In his yard was a host of grills, all cooking away. Meat was being tended by nearly a hundred chefs.

It all looked quite expensive but today was special. Today was the anniversary of the defeat of Cell by Gohana. Everyone would be coming meaning over a dozen Saiyan mouths were arriving. Which meant he had the have enough food on hand to feed an army.

He had been planning for this day for nearly a year and know it had come.

Behind him came up his wife Vega dressed in the armor he had made for her. It was merely a spandex jump suit with an armor chest piece with the symbol of the royal house on it.

Vega hadn't aged at all. Her saiyan genes had saw to that. She was trying to look her usual aloof self, but she was failing. The smell of all the cooking meat was clearly getting to her. She was salivating at the mouth.

She hissed and then asked, "Do we have to wait for all of those idiots? I'm hungry now damn it!"

Bloomer turned towards her a sighed then spoke as if he was speaking to child, "Well sorry Queenie but 'no'. When everyone gets here you get to eat."

A tall blue haired girl walked up besides Vega. She long blue hair with sparking blue eyes. She wore a short red skirt with a pink half cut tank top that in sparkly letters said on its 'Princess'. She had on makeup but not too much.

She might have look like a girlie girl if not for the fact had she was ripped. Her muscle we're quite visible.

Next to her was a blue hair little boy. He looked like a little soldier. He was in a full saiyan armored getup. The boy looked like a copy of his father but with an attitude on display that was all Vega. On his princely face said it all that whatever was going on he was too good for it.

She spoke in at the moment a whiny voice. "Daddy…Mother's right. I'm starving we should eat."

"Tanks I can't believe you. I thought you wanted to eat with this Mao boy."

Tanks turned red, "He's not a boy dad he's a man. He's in the Royal military after all."

Vega gave off a chuckle "Human military. It's an oxymoron."

Tanks yelled at her mother as Bloomer thought to himself. _I think that I like at boy. He always reminds me somehow of the first time I went hunting for the dragon balls with Chico for some reason._

Bloomer gaze turned to her little Boxer who was trying really hard to look above everything. His eyes narrowed as he smelled something else in the air.

"Well aren't you looking real mature today Boxer."

"Uh, you think so dad?"

"I know so. Hey by any chance have you seen any of my cologne by any chance?"

"I…don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Bloomer snickered internally. It may have been his son, but he definitely had Vega talent of lying. He might as well be spraying himself with it right know. He had used way too much.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to try to make an impression on Gotin. After all you two are rather close."

Boxer turned an anger embarrassed red "Impress her! She is a daughter of a low-class idiot. And she's annoying…" (It was clear he was trying to think of another reason) "loud why would I want to impress her."

His little man marched away in that patented Vega manner that always happened when she lost an argument or got embarrassed.

Yep he thought Vega to a 'T'. 'Thou dost protest to much' he quoted in his head.

It was just then that the first of the guests began to arrive.

Soon everyone started to arrive. First to show up was Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo. Korin and Yajirobe. Next was the cyborgs and their families then came the old men Roshi, Gohan and Ox King along with Oolong.

The first of the saiyan families to arrive was Radytz's.

First coming out of a cab was Radytz. Her long black mane was front and center. She didn't however look much like a warrior anymore. Instead she looked like regular woman at this point minus the muscles.

She was wearing a red dress and unlike like Vega she hid her tail underneath her clothes. She had on red lipstick, eyeliner and blush. She was wearing blue high heels and had earrings on. Her clothes were designer and expensive.

In short it was clear she had allowed herself to become domesticated by this planet.

Next out of the cab was Yamcha. He like her was dressed excessively. His causal wear was a light grey jacket with a white undershirt. His sunglasses must have cost over a million zenie. He had clearly spent a bunch of his money on all of this.

Last out of the cab was Yama. The teenage girl was about the same age as Tanks. She had black hair and eyes. She however was not dressed a member of upper class. Instead she was dress like a hipster or a hobo.

She had on ripped jeans; her knees exposed. She had a shirt on that was a little big on her and it was faded with some old logo on it. For some reason she had on a knitted cap on that looked dirty.

She seemed unaware of the world around her. She had earbuds on and was playing with her cellphone. She was both texting and playing some game.

She merely followed her parents as they walked up to the front door and were then greeted by Bloomer.

"Yamcha! Radytz! And little Yama! It's been too long."

"Yeah it has hasn't it. It's strange to think how long I lived with you."

"Well someone didn't really have a plan before. But now look at you. My investment tips look as though they payed off huh?"

"Yeah I'm making more now I'm pretty sure then when I was actually play baseball. Crazy huh?"

"Nah in my experience the only way to make money it to already have it."

Radytz interjected and asked him "What kind of reception should I expect from the Queen?"

"Well… Uh… Let's just say… You lived with her. You know how stubborn she can be. She's not a fan of how you and most of the others stopped training."

She sighed "I figured. Oh well. I'll just try and avoid her lectures on what it means to be a saiyan. If she and my sister want to still train like this was the old days then that's fine but not me."

"It really is amazing to see those two at it. They just love fighting."

A loud slap was heard and a cry of "Perv" yelled by a cyborg no doubt.

Yamcha chuckled along with Bloomer "Sounds like master already here."

Yamcha got moving to try to help the old perv in the house.

Radytz pondered out loud "I wonder if he got brain damage this time?"

"Maybe it will do him some good huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's with the zombie?"

"Oh her. Let's just say she teenagering has hard as she possibly can lately. Getting to talk to me is like pulling teeth and its always sarcasm."

"Sounds like hell."

"You don't know the half of it. She's smart but now she refusing to do homework. I'm tempted to sick your wife on her. If I know anything it's the Queen can put anyone in their place. Minus of course yours truly."

"Well she certainly can yell. Only I and Tanks can outlast her. She'd do it. She cares about all of you guys. She's just goes about it in the worst possible ways."

"Yep well I'm starving see you inside."

Radytz went inside and Yama followed like a duckling.

Bloomer went to go inside but was halted by a call from above. "Hi there!"

It was Krillin along with a large group containing Tarbella, Nappette, Yurhan, Brollie, Launcher along with Tarlas, Tien and Chiaotzu. Also, with them was their children; Krillin and Tarbella's Maron, Nappette and Yurhan's Yura, Brollie and Launcher's Missile, and finally Tien and Tarlas's Kula.

Krillin was in his detective getup. That along with his fedora he was always eager to show off ever since he had been made detective. He had grown out his hair, but he had it slicked back and under his hat.

Tarbella was wearing her saiyan armor as was befitting royalty. She hadn't change much in these years.

Maron was a black-haired young woman. She looked younger because of her size but she was already taller than both her father and mother. She looked like quite the girlie girl. Her pastel clothing was bedazzled as much as she could do.

Nappette was dressed in a crane gi. Most human women's clothing simply didn't fit her. She had done a lot helping out with the dojo.

Yurhan was dressed as conservatively as possible. It was almost as if he was still pretending, he was some monk.

Their daughter Yura was dress as if it was a thousand years ago. One could tell by just looking at her that she had been very constricted by her parent. Trained as a saiyan warrior and kept secluded away from the modern world.

Brollie looked like a punk. It looked like she and her husband were in the middle of some midlife crisis. They were taking badly it would seem. They had visible tattoos like they were yakuza. Launcher and her had stopped being bandits a while ago but you couldn't tell by looking at them.

Missile it would seem followed his parent into rebellion. He had bleached his hair from its normal green to yellow. He had put some much chemicals on it that it was permanently spiky. He was wearing black leather and was visible annoyed.

Tarlas was dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Her clothing and look was quite casual in contrast to Tien's. No statement was being made. She merely looked like a normal housewife/mom how happened to have a visible tail.

Tien was dressed like monk and so was Chiaotzu. The master of the crane school was doing his best to keep to the old ways.

Kula was dressed like a black haired three-eyed tomboy which was what she was. Her jeans had miscolored by dirt and grass. It was clear that she was training still. Her strength was apparent on her. She was staring daggers at Missile clearly some feud was going on between them.

"Yoh you guys made it!"

"Won't miss it for the world. One night without having to foot the bill is fine by me Bloomer."

Bloomer huffed at Krillin comment "Oh right. I do remember loving that humor of yours."

It was just then that Missile snapped and barked at Kula. "Stop staring at me Creep!"

Kula barked back at him "You are such a Jerk!"

"Is that all of the insults you have for me miss goodie two shoes or are you afraid to say the hard stuff around your folks!"

She snarled in response and he laughed.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm going to get a drink see you never!"

He took off found quickly by her who didn't fell the conversation was over yet. They could be heard loudly yelling at each other as they went.

Bloomer looked at Tien and Tarlas who huffed and looked to the ground in shame. Their looks said it all.

"Wow that is a blast from the past. I remember having fight like that with my girlfriends..."

He was loudly interrupted by both Missile and Kula loudly declaring in near unison "We're Not Boyfriend and Girlfriend!"

Bloomer to this rolled his eyes and yelled back to them. "Okay whatever you say!"

Bloomer turned back and looked with sympathetic eyes at Tien and Tarlas. "Having bad day, are we?"

Tien grumbled. "Try week or month. Time is meaningless now."

"Well let me use my superpower on this one. Their totally not a thing. And because their totally not a thing he went out on a date with some other girl and she was cool with because it was totally not a problem until it happened of course.

Weakly they both said back "Yep."

"Oh, more victims in a game of chicken. The stupidest game ever invented."

Tien meekly said, "I preferred it when people were trying to kill us."

"Me too."

Launcher spit out his toothpick, "Boy. They like to scream don't they."

Tien looked angrily at him and Brollie, "This is partly your fault too. Interfere when you heard them talk about this. You were there she told us."

The two shrugged and Launcher said. "Like that would have ended well. Face the facts this tiff was bound to happen. Maybe they'll actually grow from this."

Tarlas interjected, "Yeah sure 'grow'. Just because you let your kid do whatever…"

She was interrupted by Bloomer who was damn sure he didn't like where any of this was going. "Woh Woh now. People, people in my house lies the ancient secret to all of your teenage angsty drama and parenting issues. Its call booze and I recommend that you all have a lot of it as a Doctor."

Tien and Tarlas shuffled past him to be followed by the others. Krillin patted his daughter on the head and said to her "You know I've never been thankful enough for you until today. Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping."

"Thanks daddy."

Bloomer sighed as they all passed him. "Kami now I want a drink."

Inside the party was starting to get into full swing. His eyes quickly spied his wife. She was in the anti-social corner along with Piccolo and 18.

Missile and Kula were still bickering but a lot quieter now. Hopefully he thought it will turn into an actual conversation in a little while.

He did however hear the words, "Who said that I kissed her?" Get blurted out in confusion.

Bloomer poured himself glass of the strongest stuff he had and took a swig as he mumbled into the cup. "Fucking gossip trying to ruin my party."

But as he looked around, he realized that the lovers quarrel was having no effect on the others. 17 was too busy cleaning house in poker. Master Roshi maybe a master but it was clear that he was being schooled.

Drinking he decided to go over to Vega and the rest of the anti-socials. As Bloomer went over Mao showed up.

He was a black-haired boy and he had blue eyes. He always looked familiar to him for some reason. It was worse now. He was in his uniform green with the UN and Royal insignias. He had on this overcoat for some reason it was blue it looked so damn familiar.

Tanks of course came over to him and they began to chat away.

Bloomer eyes looked at see Vega's face. It wasn't just her usual pissed at the world for existing face. No, it was the I'm contemplating murder face. He decided he needed to nip this in the butt before another shouting match began. Saiyan's did like their fights after all.

He came up to her. "Would it matter if I asked you nicely to not start anything?"

"The boy is a weakling. A Princess of the Saiyan race should want more. Boxer at least has the sense to want Kakara's second. She may have third class in her but at least she can fight. All this boy knows how to do is use your people's primitive 'weapons'."

He winked at her. "Says the Princess that mated with me."

She scoffed at that. "That was different."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure… Whatever you say Queenie." He changed his tone to a more seductive voice. "You know if you behave, I might let you do whatever you what to me. I'm am planning to get quite a few more drinks and we do have some new toys."

Vega face turned a deep shade of red. Bloomer chuckled. But the two were interrupted as both Piccolo and 18 clearing their throats.

"Do you have to be so vulgar around company?"

"Oh please. Big green I remind you hears everything and our friend the cyborg should know better than to be listening in on us. I am still friends with his wife after all."

The tall blonde-haired blue-eyed cyborg sighed, he decided he would refuse to respond to any of this.

Piccolo grumbled to himself. "Don't remind me."

"Never mind them. Besides Kakara and Chico should be over soon. You and she can go and just beat on each other then I'm sure you'll feel a lot better."

"Maybe."

"See I already got you to a maybe. If I told you once thousand times just loosen up, you will have fun if you do."

With venom on her tongue she hissed the word _'fun'_.

"Right sorry I forgot you hate that word."

As they spoke Tanks and Mao had come over to them. Mao was a little blue in the face. The boy was clearly scared of Vega.

He bowed to them respectfully. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Briefs."

Bloomer flashed a big smile at him. "Well its good to see you again. Both of us hope you enjoy the party. Right Vega?"

Vega grumbled out, "Sure whatever you say."

Bloomer rolled his eyes. "Tone it down your enthusiasm it as always is overwhelming. You two enjoy the party now."

Tanks and Mao walked away.

"You're too lenient with her."

"You know the more you fight this the more she'll like him. She's your daughter. Tell her no and she'll do it just to spite you."

She hissed, "Whatever…"

Bloomer was about to try and ask her to dance with him when she spoke.

"Finally, Kakara's here."

Kakara, Chico and Gotin entered. Kakara was in her armor. It had been long since altered to have the symbols of the turtle school at her front and King Kai's symbol on her back. Her tail was firmly wrapped around her waist.

Chico looked a little bit old then he had. He was dress in a blue suit and he had on his glasses. He looked rather nerdy for a prince/househusband.

Gotin was dressed in a gi like his father would have had. Her hair was cut not unlike her mother's to make a palm shape.

In seconds both Vega and Boxer were over to them followed by Bloomer. Kakara and Vega were staring each other down. Gotin had a big smile on her face while Boxer was scowling at her.

Since birth Vega and Kakara have been using Boxer and Gotin as a proxy for their own rivalry. Boxer and Gotin had spent every other day together training and as a result the two had become closer than their own siblings.

Bloomer walked up and half-joking said "Ladies if you really want to have it out use the gravity chamber. I'd hate to have to rebuild my house…again."

"My consort is right of course. Its time I show you yet again who is your Queen, clown."

"Again, you haven't beaten in quite some time oh Queen."

With that the two were off to fight. Meanwhile, out of Vega eyes Boxer tone change. The confident warrior prince looked at the ground and he looked rather nervous. He was trying his best to look causal, but a blush came over the young boy's face.

"So…Ah…Gotin you want to play with my new game gear system with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

And with that the youngsters were off leaving the old friends alone.

Chico chuckled, "Well saw that one coming. By the way why did he smell like that?"

"My cologne was borrowed from me recently."

"Interesting. I caught her looking at her sister makeup too. I hate that their growing up this fast."

"Speaking of which where is Gohana?"

"Her boyfriend and his friends will be here shortly."

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah. I was a little skeptical of him at first, but he's a good boy and he's rich."

"Wait a second the same boy she was telling me about when she wanted her superhero costume? The son of that Mr. Satan loudmouth?"

"Yep. I'm not eager to have him as an in-law but believe me Devil isn't anything like his dad. He's got manners and class."

"Good to hear. Now Cheech my old dear friend why oh why must I ask are you dress like you are a fifty-year-old account?"

"Hey, I thought I look distinguished."

"You're a prince that fought space aliens and married a hot alien after you convinced her to not blow up the planet by virtue of your sex appeal."

Chico eyes narrowed and rolled "I'm pretty sure that's not how that happened."

Miff he said, "Your dress like your old."

"We are getting old."

"Shows what you know. Our wives aren't aging so neither should we."

"Are you kidding? That's not how that works."

"Well its going to have to work like that if we want to keep'em."

"Yeah…like anyone else on the planet could possibly deal with them."

"Well yeah… still if they get to look twenty, I should get to too." The next sentence was less audible. "In fact, if I use the dragon balls."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just got an idea."

Before Chico could follow up, he was interrupted by Gohana and the other teens coming in.

Gohana had become a tall girl. Her saiyan feature very apparent on her. She was wearing a dress a rarity for her. She was clearly taking after her father more then her mother.

She had been focused on her studies until now. Now she wanted to compete in the upcoming tournament because

Devil was a blue eyed black, haired boy. He had been fighting since he was young, so he had some scars. He had on his school uniform. He looked rather tough, but his eyes were bright and kind.

Sharpener was next to him. The blonde-haired blue-eyed boy was wearing a tank top. It was clear that he was attempting to show off. The boy seemed full of himself that was clear by just a glance.

There were two more boys as well. One was another blonde-haired boy with blue eyes. He had a lot less muscles then Sharpener. Eraser had a bubbling smiling expression on his face. The air head was quite happy to be here.

Pencil was a glasses wearing brown haired boy. He had freckles and gave off the aura of a brainy sort. He also looked a little uncomfortable to be there as well.

"I hope you don't mind Bloomer. I brought some friends."

Bloomer waved her off. "Think nothing of it. This is partly your party too after all. The more the merrier. Come on in boys."

Devil bowed and quickly said, "Thank you Sir."

Boys minus Devil began to go further in. Devil and Gohana were interrupted by Bloomer.

"So, Devil Chico here tells me you and Gohana went on a date?"

Gohana turned a bright red. "That's not true."

He also had a blush to his checks "Well sir she's right. We've only been training together for the tournament. She taught me how to fly."

Bloomer snickered internal. Consider his wife and the other saiyans that was in fact a date in Gohana world.

"Okay if your sure. Now you two have now."

The two walked off into the party and it made Bloomer cringe to see the two clearly wanting to hold hands but not do it when anyone was watching.

"Okay. I should have known. I can see why you're not that worried."

"Yep. They're both taking it real slow you see. My baby girl ain't becoming a woman for a while."

"Of course, she'd pick the one boy that isn't interested in pushing the envelope."

Bloomer notice something that piqued his interest. "Come with me."

Bloomer and Chico went over to were Yamcha group was and as Yamcha spoke to Radytz, he looked at Sharpener. "He looks like trouble."

Sharpener was trying to chat up Yura but getting nowhere.

Radytz included. "He looks full of himself. Good thing Yurhan and Nappette were so strict or she might fall for that boy."

Bloomer saw it in a second. Yama had been looking up from her phone at Sharpener but the moment she heard her parents comments she put away her phone then walk over to him.

Bloomer snickered to himself. "They were doomed the moment they said anything."

On a dime Sharpener changed focus as him and Yama began to chat it up.

He also noticed that Pencil who had been following his friend was now chatting with Yura while Maron and Eraser had bumped into each other and began to talk. Meanwhile he noticed that Missile and Kula had patched things up. Gohana and Devil had begun to hold hands while Mao and Tanks were taking turns giving pecks on the checks.

"Well now it looks like love's in the air. Doesn't it?"

"I don't like it. I've changed half of these kids' diapers."

"Weren't you the one trying to say we should get used to feeling old."

"True enough. Now I wonder if these boys have any idea what they are in for?"

"We certainly didn't. When we got invaded."

* * *

Yep this is an end to things. Ran out of steam with this so I decided to end it before it got worst. I'd be more focused on finish A Red Son and getting back to A Red Daughter.


End file.
